Pokemon: Rebirth
by BlazeDarklight
Summary: Follow Alex as he travels around the Kalos Region, catching Pokemon, battling, and doing the usual Trainer stuff. New, but familiar threats appear that make this normal Pokemon Journey into something memorable.(Connected to another Pokemon story of mine. Don't have to read the other story, but it would help.) Now accepting limited OCs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Hey Guys! It's BlazeDarklight here! Yeah that's right, I'm no longer Blaze210! Its BlazeDarklight now! Although if you want you can just call me Blaze.**_

 ** _I bet you're surprised to see this, right? Out of A New Beginnings' ashes appears a new Pokemon story!_**

 ** _Pokemon Rebirth!_**

 ** _First off, I must apologize for the 'rough around the edges' feel of this story. Its the first thing I've been serious about writing for about 3 and a half years, so I'm getting back into the grove of this. Please forgive me, the story will get better I promise._**

 ** _Anyway, please go ahead and read the story and review so your voice can be heard._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter One**

 **A New Beginning Once Again**

The sunlight shone brightly through the window, illuminating the once dark room and annoying the lone sleeping occupant in the room. Alexander Zenton pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to fall back asleep, all while mumbling incoherently about the nonsense dream he was having.

"Alex!" A female voice called from downstairs. "Alex! Get up!"

In response, Alex just grabbed one of the pillows he was using and covered his head with it to drown out the noise. It was too early to be waking up anyway.

…

"That boy…I swear…" The young woman downstairs sighed. On an important day like this and he chooses to sleep in…"

The young woman sighed once more and turned to a small bed that had a small, blue and black furred Pokémon resting in it.

"Hey Shinx?" As the young woman spoke, the Shinx's ears twitched up and the Pokémon looked up at her. "Go and wake up your "master", please? He'll be late if you don't."

The Shinx nodded towards the woman and then bounded up the stairs towards Alex's room. At the top of the stairs was only one door that was slightly ajar. Shinx was able the slip in through the ajar door. The room was a mess! Trash and only food wrappers were tossed all over the place, dirty clothes rested where they had been thrown, and random Pokémon memorabilia had fallen off the shelves where they had rested. Shinx was able to jump over and avoid everything as he made his way over to the bed.

"SHIIIINNNNNNX!" The lion cub Pokémon cried as he leapt into the air and then crashed down right onto Alex.

"Ooof! Oh god!" Alex cried from the impact.

Alex was wide awake now.

"Ouch! Shinx!" Alex yelled more annoyed than angry. "Why'd you do that!? Did Scarlett put you up to this?"

He stared down at the Shinx, who just looked up at him, smiling and wagging his tail playfully.

"That sister of mine!" He shouted angrily.

Alex threw the covers off and got out of bed. Shinx had already jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Alex mumbled angrily to himself as he got dressed.

"Hurry up little brother!" Scarlett called from downstairs. "We're supposed to meet Professor Sycamore at Aquacorde Town in an hour!"

Alex's demeanor changed almost instantly. Today was that day! Today was the day Alex would get to start his Pokémon Journey. Alex would be exploring his home region of Kalos…plus he would finally be able to try and catch up to his childhood friend, Joseph Moore. Alex had a lot of catching up to do; Joseph had left Vaniville Town when he was thirteen to begin his Pokémon journey. Alex had been fourteen when Joseph had left; Alex was now eighteen and had yet to leave on his journey.

"Not anymore." Alex spoke out loud. "I'm gonna catch up to you buddy."

…

After a speedy shower and then struggling with his clothes for ten minutes, Alex was rushing down the stairs. He slipped on his jacket just as he reached the bottom floor and nearly tripped, but managed to regain his balance. He took a quick moment and looked himself over in the mirror not too far from the stairs.

Alex was of standard height at about six feet even, and he was of lean build. He had black hair that spiked up, giving it a short of bushy appearance. He was wearing a thin black jacket with light blue trim at the collar and at the end of the sleeves. The sleeves had an all-white Pokeball design near the shoulder.

Underneath the jacket was a plain white short sleeved shirt. He was also wearing a pair of dark tan pants with a black leather belt looped on through. His shoes where classic black and white Converse All Stars.

He was also hefting a red backpack over his shoulder. Alex looked himself over, one last time, sighed and then continued into the kitchen, where his sister, Scarlett, and Shinx were waiting for him.

Shinx was eating a bowl of Pokémon food that Scarlett had put out for him. Scarlett was leaning up against the kitchen table looking over some of her notes. Scarlett was only a few years older than Alex (She was 22.), but she acted as if she were his mother, looking after him, making sure he was okay, and scolding him like a child when he screwed up. He loved her and was thankful for her, but he would get annoyed with her. She was only four years older than him!

Scarlett was an assistant to Professor Sycamore, helping him with field studies, as well as checking his reports and notes.

Scarlett was slightly shorter than her brother; she had long black hair that she usually tied up in a ponytail or bun. She was wearing a modest black dress with a white lab coat over it.

"Little brother, eat something before you head out." She said without looking up from the notes.

Alex moved over to the pantry and pulled out a Pop Tart packet, tore it open and began eating.

"Did you pack everything I'll need?" He asked as he leaned up against the same counter his sister was leaning up against, albeit not right next to her."

"Yes sir, little brother. Extra clothes, food, sleeping bag, Pokeballs, money, and any other necessities you might need."

"Thank you sis."

"Yeah, well I thought you might sleep in." She looked up from the papers and smiled at her little brother.

Well he wasn't so little anymore.

"I can't believe you're finally leaving on your Pokémon journey. You had me worried there for a moment." Scarlett said as she put the note back in a folder and then neatly placed the folder in her own bag.

"Yeah? Is a Pokémon journey really that important?" Alex questioned, while his mouth was full.

"Well, there is more to life than being a Pokémon Trainer, but I think it's important for everyone to at least experience what it's like to travel with Pokémon."

"Well isn't it too late for me? I mean you usually have you Pokémon journey after you turn ten, fifteen at the latest."

"It's never too late to travel the world…..Your friend Joseph is still traveling."

"Yeah he is…"

Alex missed his friend and found himself constantly wondering where he was or what he was up to. He had other friends in Vaniville Town, but he wasn't as close to them as he was Joseph. The last he had heard from Joseph was that he was about to challenge the Indigo League, but that was nearing a year ago. Unfortunately, they didn't get the channel that did the news coverage of the Indigo League in Vaniville Town. Alex had heard that Joseph placed runner up out of about 100 people.

Joseph must be an incredible Pokémon Trainer by now. Maybe catching up would be impossible at this point.

"We don't have much time. Let's get moving." Scarlett grabbed her bag off the counter. "Let's go Alex…Shinx."

Alex had just finished his breakfast. Shinx ran over to Alex, who then bent down and picked up Shinx. Scarlett was walking out of the kitchen and heading for the front door. The two of them followed, taking one last look at the home they might not see for a few months.

…

A cool breeze was blowing through out Vaniville Town as Alex left his house. He took this as a good sign that his adventure would be fortunate as the cool breeze made him feel relaxed and almost fearless. He was a bit nervous as this would be the first time, ever, that he would be away from home. Scarlett was waiting for him at the end of the path in front of their little house; she seemed a bit somber as she watched her younger brother.

"You okay, Scarlett?" He asked her, as he and Shinx approached her.

"Y-Yeah." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm just really happy for you right now. Finally getting to go on your Pokémon journey." She turned to start walking the path that lead out of Vaniville Town.

It would only take them about 10 minutes to walk to Aquacorde Town, even at a slow pace. The two walked in silence while Shinx, who was still in Alex's arms, kept looking around excitingly.

"You never got to go on your journey, didn't you?" Alex asked.

Scarlett didn't respond right away. Instead, a look of slight unsureness crossed her face, as if she was debating with herself on what to say.

"No I didn't." His sister said somberly. "Dad passed away before I could, remember? I stayed to help take care of you."

"Oh. Yeah…." Alex looked down at his feet.

Those where some memories he wished he could forget.

"Do you regret not going?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "It's one of my biggest regrets….but I still get to occasionally travel around with the Professor during our research. So it's not all that bad." She smiled at her brother, who smiled in return. "So you'll need to have fun for the both of us." She playfully nudged Alex in the shoulder.

He nodded in acknowledgement. He would definitely do that, he owed his sister that much. Shinx was hers originally, but had been gifted to him. He was thankful for the energetic lion cub Pokémon and even though the two fought like brothers, Alex felt like that built up their partnership…..the fact that they had been together for the better part of six years didn't hurt that either.

The gate doors leaving Vaniville Town slid open, allowing the two to pass onto Route 1.

"I'm excited too." Alex spoke. "Believe it or not."

"Is that so?" Scarlett looked at her brother with an almost surprised look.

"W-What?" He shot her a puzzled look.

"I remember a certain little brother who said that he was too lazy to go on a journey, that a journey was a waste of time and a loser's errand." She said matter of factly.

"I d-did not! I said that it would be a waste of time to go alone." He looked away from his sister.

"You're not going to be by yourself. Shinx is going with you and then you'll make other friends along the way."

"Well when you put it like that…."

They neared the gates to Aquacorde Town, a small little town whose boundaries are in a rectangle shape with a river running on the opposite side of the town. Near the entrance to the town were two cafes on either side of the path that went through the center of the town. There were also several shops further into the town, including a Potion's shop that sold only potions and a Poke Ball shop that sold only…you guessed it…Pokeballs.

"Welcome to Aquacorde Town." Scarlett said as the two off them passed under the gate.

"You act like I've never been here before." Alex shot his sister a slightly annoyed look.

"Just teasing you." His sister laughed.

She looked around on either side of them, looking at the different cafes.

"Now the Professor said we were to meet him and two other trainers at one of these cafes….but which one…was it?" She was looking around, until she spotted a tall man in a white lab coat. This man had a dark blue shirt and black pants on underneath the coat as well as a brown boots.

"Come on Alex, there's the Professor." His sister grabbed him by his jacket collar and dragged him and Shinx along.

Professor Augustine Sycamore, the Professor of the Kalos Region that specialized in Mega Evolution. The Professor was sitting at a table that could seat six; there were two other trainers with him.

"Bonjour Scarlett and Alex!" The Professor got up from his seat to greet the two siblings, smiling.

Scarlett wore a smile as she approached the Professor and the two hugged in greeting. Once they pulled apart, the Professor looked at Alex.

"Alex! Shinx! It's been a while!" The Professor extended his hand, which Alex shook.

"How are you doing Professor? Figured out a way for me to make Shinx here Mega Evolve yet?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Not yet." The Professor chuckled. "But when we do, you know it'll be grand!"

The Professor turned back to Scarlett to converse for a moment. Alex used this opportunity to take a look at the other two Trainers that were seated at the table. One was a male with medium length silver hair and pale blue eyes. He was sitting in the seat farthest from the others and the way he was sitting gave off a 'Leave me alone' vibe. The other trainer, who was a female, was a brunette whose hair went well past her shoulders. What caught Alex's attention were her crimson red eyes. Alex couldn't help, but stare at this girl's eyes. Alex looked away due to embarrassment; he was looking out towards the town's boundary lines, towards the thick forest. Shinx was looking up towards his master with confusion.

Alex suddenly felt a tap at his shoulder. Thinking it was his sister, he quickly turned to face the person, only to come face to face with the girl from earlier.

"Hiya!" She said to him with a friendly smile showing off her perfectly white teeth. "I'm Everlynn, nice to meet you!"

"U-ummm…h-h-I uh, a…uh…l." Alex was flustered and stumbled over his words.

Everlynn shot him a confused looked. Shinx, who was equally confused at his master's reaction, meowed at his master. That's when Everlynn caught sight of the lion cub Pokémon.

"OH MY GOD! HOW CUTE! A SHINX!" She released a high pitched squeal and quickly lifted up Shinx into the air. She was gripping the Electric Pokémon tightly and spun around once with the Pokémon in her arms. "THISSHINXISSOCUTE!OMG!LOOKATITSSOFTBLUEFURANDITSSTARSHAPEDTAIL!ADORABLE!ADORABLE!ADORABLE!"

"Ummm….Uh…H-Hey, you're holding him kind of tightly. I don't think he l-likes that very much…" Alex said meekly. He was dumbfounded of course.

"I'VENEVERSEENASHINXBEFORE!THESEARERAREHERE!" Everlynn continued her excited gibberish and hugged the Pokémon tightly,

For a brief moment, Alex swore he saw a distressed look on Shinx's face.

"I'VEALWAYSLOVEDTHISPOKEMON! I'MNEVERGONNALETYOUGOSHINX!"

There was that look of distress again from Shinx. Alex knew what was about to happen.

"Hey Everlynn look out!" Alex quickly moved and grabbed Shinx from her, turning his back as he did. Just in time too.

"SHIIIIIIIINXXXX!" The small electric Pokémon cried out as it let out a Thundershock attack.

Yellow lightning shot up skyward. The electricity zapped through Alex's body as he cried out in shock. The attack only last a few seconds before it dissipated, but it garnered attention from pretty much everybody in this small sleepy town. Once the attack dissipated, Shinx leapt out of his master's hands. Alex slumped to the ground a second later. He laid there for a moment, before getting up and dusting himself off. Sycamore and Scarlett were watching from a distance. There was a look of distress on the Professor's face.

"That doesn't get any easier…" He mumbled to himself. "Ouch…"

Everlynn looked at him, dumbfounded. While Shinx looked up at Alex with an apologetic look.

"Sh, Shinx…" His Pokémon apologized.

"Don't sweat it." Alex waved off the apology.

Everlynn was still dumbfounded. Alex was actually able to get a good look at the girl's outfit. She was wearing a normal t shirt that was a golden yellow. Over the shirt was a steel blue long sleeved jacket with white fur along the collar area. She was also wearing steel blue pant shorts that stopped a little over halfway to her knee.. She was also wearing black and white converse like shoes that went up a little past her ankles. Underneath the shoes she was wearing knee length gold and steel blue socks. Alex was a bit dumbstruck by her appearance, in a good way.

"Y-You just shook off an electric type attack like it was nothing!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah? Shinx and I have fought before." He pointed out. "That was one of his weaker Thundershocks."

"WHHHHAAAA?" Everlynn looked as if she was about to pass out from surprise. "THISBOYJUSTTOOKAPOKEMONATTACKSHRUGGEDITOFFANDACTEDLIKEITWASNOTHING! HOWISTHATNORMAL? WHYAMITHEONLYONEFREAKINGOUT?"

Alex ignored Everlynn's reaction and turned to face the other trainer. Who seemed disinterested in the going ons around him.

"S-sorry." Everlynn apologized.

"Hmmm?" Alex turned and looked back at her.

She was looking at him, frowning,

"I shouldn't of roughly grabbed your Pokémon like that…" She continued. "It's because of me you were zapped like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about….I'm Alexander, Alexander Zenton. You can call me Alex if you want." Alex introduced himself.

Everlynn looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Nice to meet you!" She spoke. "You must be one of the trainers that the Professor was talking about."

"The Professor mentioned me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. He mentioned that he would be handing out Starters to two other Trainers' besides me." She pointed out.

Shinx jumped up onto his master's shoulder and apologetically liked his cheek. Alex acknowledged the apology by gently patting Shinx's side.

"Wait." He paused for a moment. "I'm getting a starter as well? Even though I already have my Shinx?"

"Yeah, my uncle said that would only be fair," She said matter of factly

Alex looked over at the Professor, who was still chatting with Scarlett. She was showing him some note from her file. Alex then took another look at the boy sitting at the table. The other trainer's body language screamed 'edgyness' as the internet would say. He was wearing a black and white trimmed sleeveless jacket that was zipped up, red fingerless gloves with and black trim. He wore black pants with a white lightning bolt design going down the side, lastly he was wearing red and white shoes with a slight black trim.

The trainer looked over at Alex; it was almost as if the trainer had a permanent frown on his face.

"Who's he?" Alex asked Everlynn about the trainer.

"Him?" Everlynn nodded towards the trainer. "I don't know. He showed up here shortly after we got here. All I know is that he's rude." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Alex stared at the trainer a bit more. He got a feeling that the two of them weren't going to get along.

"I see you made a new friend, Alex." Scarlett had approached the two of them.

Sycamore wasn't too far behind her with a briefcase in hand.

"I sure do hope you aren't giving Alex and Shinx too much trouble, Everlynn…" The Professor sighed.

"Nope uncle! Not at all!" Everlynn giggled.

"Be careful around my niece, Alex." Sycamore rubbed Everlynn's head. "She may appear small and delicate, but she can be quite the troublemaker and don't even get me started on her overreactions."

"Hey! I am not delicate!" She pouted, before crossing her arms.

Alex laughed slightly at Everlynn's outburst. The Professor started heading towards the table other trainer was sitting at.

"Alright you three, time to take care of business." He said as he set the briefcase on the table. "Time to get the things you came for."

"Yay!" Everlynn jumped for joy and then ran towards her uncle.

Scarlett motioned for Alex to join them, he followed Everlynn, and then his sister followed after him. Shinx had jumped onto Scarlett's shoulders as they walked past her. Even the other boy had move closer,

"Alex, Everlynn, and Keaton," Sycamore looked at the other trainer. "It's time for you three to make the choice of a lifetime."

He opened the briefcase to reveal several different items. On the top portion were three ID like cards, one had a picture of Alex, the other of Everlynn, and the last was of Keaton.

"Here you three go," Sycamore had out the cards to their respective owners. "These are your Trainer Cards. Do not lose them!" He warned. "These identify you as a certified Pokémon Trainer and you won't be allowed entrance into the Kalos Tournament without it."

Alex looked his over as he was handed it. It had his full name, age, as well as other miscellaneous information on it. Alex slipped the card into his wallet.

"You'll also be needing these." Sycamore pulled out a small red square device that seemed to have a small Pokeball like design in the middle that was made of this glass like material,

Alex took one in hand, He examined the device. There was a button on the side that he had accidently pushed. Once he did, the glass section in the middle extended out, turning the square device into a rectangle. A holographic display appeared with a plethora of information,

"These are your Pokedexes; it has information of all the known Pokémon in the world!" Scarlett informed the three.

"Yes, these will be very important for your forthcoming journey." Sycamore nodded,

All that was left in the briefcase were three Pokeballs.

"Now the moment, you three have been waiting for…You get to choose your Starter Pokémon!" Sycamore picked up the three Pokeballs and called out the Pokémon contained within.

Out of the first Pokeball appeared a small brown and green Pokémon. This Pokémon had light brown fur coving its front with a green shell protecting its back. The shell went from its head all the way down its back.

"Chespin!" The Pokémon said happily.

"Oh cool!" Alex knelt down in front of the Chespin. "Chespin, huh? Nice to meet you!"

"Ch-Chespin!" The Pokémon said, slightly embarrassed.

Out of the second Pokeball appeared a fox like Pokémon whose fur was different shades of orange.

"Fennekin." The Pokémon yawned, and then blinked at the people surrounding it.

Upon first seeing the Fennekin, Shinx became dumbstruck, just staring at the Fox Pokémon. Shinx leapt off of Alex's shoulders, moving closer to the Fox Pokémon. Hearts seemed to flutter in Shinx's vision, as he was infatuated with the female Fox.

"Uhhhh, Shinx, you okay?" Alex asked his Pokémon. "You're being really weird…"

"Shi! Shi! Shinx!" Shinx said as he neared the Fennekin.

Fennekin, who seemed confused by the sudden display of affection, looked Shinx over for a moment, then turned her head the other way with a "Hmph."

"SHI!" The lion cub Pokémon had been crushed, KOed by the rejection, he slumped to the ground.

"Uhhhh?" A perplexed Alex lifted up the KOed Shinx in his arms.

Out of the third and final Pokeball appeared a blue and white frog looking Pokémon.

"Froakie." The Pokémon looked over the three trainers in front of it, and then shot them all a disinterested look.

The three Kalos Starter Pokémon had been laid out in front of them.

"Well you three…." The Professor started. "Time to make the decision of a lifetime. Who is picking first."

Everlynn looked over at Keaton and then at Alex.

"Ladies first." Alex motioned.

Keaton didn't make a motion to stop her, so Everlynn stepped forward.

"Alright Fennekin!" She spoke. "Lets go!"

Fennekin's ears twitched at the sound of its name being called and then jumped into Everlynn's arms. The fox Pokémon then proceeded to lick Everlynn's check, causing her the giggle slightly.

"Seems those two are already pretty close." Alex commented.

"You'd be right." Sycamore confirmed. "Everlynn and Fennekin spent a lot of time together whenever Everlynn would visit the lab."

'Almost like me and Shinx.' Alex thought to himself, then smiled and nodded slightly.

"I'll take Froakie, Professor." Keaton had finally spoke.

"Very well." The Professor handed Keaton Froakie's Pokeball.

Keaton called Froakie to his Pokeball without another word. He then turned to walk off. Alex watched him leave for a bit and then he suddenly got an idea. He turned to Chespin.

"Hey Chespin." Alex spoke to the Pokémon. "If you travel with me, I promise that we'll become good friends, we'll have all sorts of adventures, and overcome all the challenges in our way. What do you say?"

Chespin looked up at him for a moment, then looked at the Shinx resting in Alex's arms.

"Ch-Chespin!" The Pokémon nodded, its expression determined.

"Thanks! You won't regret letting me be your trainer." Alex stood up. "And for our first challenge…." Alex turned to face Keaton, who was still walking away. "I challenge you, Keaton, to a Pokémon battle!"

Keaton stopped in his tracks, pausing for a moment. He looked over his shoulder; Alex could see a faint smile appear on his face.

"If you're in a hurry to lose." Keaton replied. "Then I accept."

 _ **Sorry for the Cliffhanger on the first chapter, I promise the second chapter will be out before the end of the weekend.**_

 _ **Thank you to PokemonTrainer77, The Darkness Knight, and to another one of my friends whose Username I forgot (but you know how you are) for giving me inspiration to write.**_

 _ **Thank you to all my loyal readers! Sorry for the wait, but I'm back!**_

 ** _Bad news: DO NOT expect routine updates for the story! I'm still struggling with some issues in my life, but I will update when I can._**

 ** _Lastly, I will have a bit of a surprise for my readers at the conclusion of the second chapter, so keep an eye out!_**

 ** _See you guys later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! BlazeDarklight here! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, several issues (as well as general laziness) popped up during the attempted writing of this chapter.**_

 _ **But here it is, Chapter 2!**_

 _ **To make up for the lack of battles in Chapter 1, there are THREE battles in this chapter. Two of the battles were written by yours truly, while one of the battles was written by my close friend, PokemonTrainer77.**_

 _ **Once again, sorry for the 'rough' feel of the chapter. Still working out the kinks.**_

 _ **Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Rival Roundup!**

"Come on Chespin!" Alex called out.

A flash of uncertainty crossed the grass hedgehog Pokémon's face, but once it saw Alex's sureness the Pokémon's determination returned and it ran up next to Alex.

"Alright Froakie!" Keaton tossed the Pokeball and the blue and white frog Pokémon returned.

Keaton was oozing arrogance at this point. He seemed so sure of himself. Froakie was giving off that same arrogance.

"Hold it you two!" Everlynn called out as she stepped between them. She set Fennekin on the ground before she spoke again. "If you two think I'm just going to sit this one out and let you have all the fun, then you both are wrong! Count Fennekin and I in on this battle!"

The three new trainers and their new Pokémon stared at each other, all of them slightly unsure.

"A three way battle, huh?" The Professor spoke up. "How exciting! I say go for it you three, but please avoid damaging the café…"

"Then let's go!" Everlynn shouted. "Fennekin use Scratch on Froakie!"

Fennekin sprint as fast as its four legs could take it, heading straight towards Froakie. Keaton didn't issue an order to the Pokémon or seem concerned. When Fennekin neared, Froakie jumped up and leapt over the fox Pokémon.

"Froakie…Bubble." Keaton ordered.

Froakie reached into the little cloud sack on its back, and then brought its hand forward. A small barrage of bubbles was launched at Fennekin, who was forced to take a majority of that attack. Fennekin cried out as it was knocked back a few paces.

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" Alex ordered.

"Chespin!" The Pokémon cried as two vines extended out from its sides.

The green vines shot out towards Froakie, gripping the frog by its right leg.

"Now slam Froakie into the ground!"

The vines moved down with incredible force.

"Froakie. Water Pulse." Keaton calmly ordered.

Froakie formed its arms together, as an orb of water appeared and then grew in size. The orb was launched straight at Chespin.

"Watch out!" Alex called towards his new Pokémon.

Chespin released the Vine Whip attack and managed to barely avoid the attack, slipping and falling onto the ground. However, before Chespin could react, Froakie slammed into Chespin. Chespin slid across the ground for a bit.

"Fennekin use Ember!" Everlynn called out.

Mere moments later, Froakie was hit with several small fireballs right in the back. The attack wasn't very effective, but it stunned the frog Pokémon.

"Chespin use Rollout!"

"Chespin!" The Pokémon cried as it rolled up into its green shell.

The Pokémon began to roll around on the battlefield, knocking into Froakie first. The frog Pokémon was sent up into the air. Chespin continued rolling towards Fennekin.

"Fennekin use Flame Charge!"

Flames appeared all over Fennekin's body as the Pokémon started to rush forward. The two attacks clashed for a moment, until a small explosion erupted and both Pokémon were thrown back a bit. Chespin was a bit stunned and seemed more injured of the two, but Fennekin wasn't faring any better.

"Chespin use-" The order was interrupted as Froakie appeared out of nowhere and smacked into Chespin.

Froakie then quickly turned its attention to Fennekin. The blue and white Water type sped around, closing the distance between it and Fennekin rather quickly. It was using Quick Attack.

"Fennekin use Ember!" Everlynn ordered sounding worried.

Fennekin fired out several small orbs of fire towards the speedy frog Pokémon. Froakie moved around then with ease and leapt up as it appeared right in front of Fennekin.

"Froakie use Water Pulse again." Keaton's calmness was slightly terrifying.

The orb of water formed once again in the palm of Froakie's hand and then was launched right at Fennekin. With little to no time to dodge, the fire fox took the full force of the attack. As the Water Pulse connected with its intended target, a cloud of smoke and dust was thrown up. Fennekin and Froakie were both hidden from view.

"Fennekin!" Everlynn called out.

As the dust cleared, Froakie was still standing, slightly worse for the wear (Due to the Rollout.). Fennekin, however, was lying on its side KOed.

"Fennekin! Are you okay!" Everlynn cried out as she ran out to her Pokémon, picking it up in her arms and then moving off of the battlefield.

"Chespin, Rollout, let's go!" Alex ordered a second time.

Chespin suddenly crashed into Froakie, knocking the Pokémon back a bit more.

"Got ya!" Alex smiled.

Unbeknownst to Alex, was that Froakie had managed to hold back Chespin! Froakie was pushing back up against the curled up Chespin.

"Froakie, jump up."

Froakie held back the Chespin for about a second later, before jumping up and letting Chespin's moment carry it forward into the side of the café. Luckily nothing was damage, but Chespin smacked the wall so hard he was stuck to it and then slowly slipped to the ground. Chespin was unable to battle.

"Chespin!" Both Alex and Shinx ran up to the Pokémon. Alex knelt beside the Pokémon.

"Hmph, looks like I win." Keaton said as he called back Froakie to its Pokeball. "You two were pathetic." He said as he look at Everlynn and then at Alex. "I've seen Preschoolers who were better battlers than you two."

"Hey! Take that back, you jerk!" Everlynn called out to him, as she was cradling Fennekin in her arms.

"I only telling the truth little girl." Keaton turned away from her. "Your battle skills were embarrassing! You were the first one eliminated! I'm surprised your Fennekin lasted as long as it did." He sneered. "I expected more from you, being related to the Professor and all."

"Battle me again! I'll make you eat those words!" She growled at him.

"No thanks. I already wasted enough time with you weaklings." He waved her off.

Everlynn glared at him some more, and then she looked down at her injured Pokémon.

"Leave her alone!" Alex shouted at Keaton as he ran over to Everlynn. "You don't have to be so damn rude!"

"You didn't fare much better Alex." Keaton focused his attention on him now. "You should of battle me with that Shinx of yours. You still would have lost, but the battle would have been more interesting."

"Shinx wouldn't have lost to you!" Alex replied.

"I highly doubt that, but you'll have to wait until next time. I've already wasted enough time here and unless a worthy opponent was to show up this very instant, then there's no reason for me to wait here."

"I don't think a few more minutes would kill ya." Another voice said.

Alex looked towards the source of the voice. There, near the top of the stairs, stood a young man, familiar, but different. He had dark brownish hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black tee, and dark brown jeans with black sneakers. The young man looked tall for his age.

"I mean if a worthy opponent is what you're look for, then I'm your guy." The young man set his pack down beside him.

A smile crossed Sycamore's face; he obviously knew who the newcomer was.

"Who are you?" Keaton shot the newcomer an annoyed looked.

"Just a grisly veteran here to put the overconfident newbie in his place." The Young Man replied with a slight smirk.

"You don't look that old. You may be tall, but I can tell you're younger than me kid. A name you idiot…Now." Keaton had a serious look on his face.

The smile from the Young Man's face disappeared, replaced by a dead serious expression.

"Joseph. Joseph Winchester." Joseph replied.

Alex's eye went wide. It was his old friend! He could see it now; Joseph looked similar to how he did all those years ago. The way he carried himself though….He could tell Joseph had experienced quite a bit on his journeys.

"The Professor's protégé?" A look of realization crossed Keaton's face and the smug look disappeared for a moment, but it quickly returned. "You have quite a reputation here in Kalos."

"So you're a fan as well?" An amused smile appeared on Joseph's face.

"Hmph, as if." The venom in Keaton's voice was apparent. "I don't see what the big deal about you is. Your battle style is sloppy and full of mistakes. I could beat you as you are."

"Prove it then. One on One battle, right now." Joseph suggested.

From where he was standing, Alex could see sweat starting to form on Keaton's forehead. He was nervous, but kept his overconfident demeanor.

"No thanks." Keaton started to move forward past Joseph. "I wasted enough time with you weaklings." He walked towards the norther exit of Aquacorde town. "Maybe next time I'll grace you with a battle. See ya losers!"

Alex and Everlynn watched as Keaton walked off. In that time Sycamore had appeared Joseph.

"And there he is!" The Professor smiled. "The son of Kalos."

"How are you Professor?" Joseph asked as the two shook.

"Well, my son, I'm well."

Scarlett had moved over to Alex and Everlynn. Everlynn was still crouching on the ground, looking down at her tired Pokémon.

"You two okay?" Scarlett asked her brother and Everlynn,

Alex looked down at Chespin, who was resting at his feet. Other than looking tired, the Pokémon appeared fine.

"I'm fine, but Chespin is tired out from earlier." Alex replied.

"And Fennekin?"

"She's fine." Everlynn got to her feet. "A good heal and rest and she'll be up and about again."

"Don't worry you two, as the Professor's Assistant; I have plenty of potions and ethers. I'll fix up your Pokémon." Scarlett knelt down next to Chespin.

"Thanks." Alex replied as he looked over at the Professor and Joseph.

"So you got my message then?" The Professor asked.

"Yes sir." Joseph nodded. "I do agree with you, now would be a good of time as ever to try my luck in the Kalos League once again."

"With so much experience behind you, I have a good feel this time." The Professor nodded. "But Joseph, it's been too long! How about we have a fantastic mock battle?"

"That would be great!" Joseph smiled. "We haven't battled in a while."

"Greninja, it's time to battle – so come on out!" Joseph called, throwing a glistening Pokeball into the air, only to catch it in his hand after the laser recoil.

The slim, bipedal Pokémon appeared in the middle of Aquacorde Town plaza. The vibrant, yet dark colored blue skin glistened in the sunlight, as it's body stood perfectly upright – no angle of alteration to be seen.

"Ah, I should've figured that Froakie I gave you so many years ago should've fully evolved. And its technique appears flawless. Such magnificence!" Sycamore complimented.

Sycamore then reached inside his lab coat pocket, and brought out a Pokeball, and a small spherical stone, which Alex recognized as a Key Stone – an item required for Mega Evolution.

"Garchomp, old friend, it's time to battle!" Sycamore smiled, tossing his Pokeball skywards and catching it as the laser beam formed into the dragon shark-like Pokémon.

"Ah, when did you get a Key Stone, Professor?" Joseph asked. "It looks just like the one Korrina gave me."

"Ah, yes, Gurkinn gave me one on a visit to Lumiose. Alongside a Garchompite, as you see worn around Garchomp's neck there." Sycamore said. "I hope you don't mind me going all out?"

"Of course not, I know you've never really fought me at full strength, but as runner-up to the Indigo League Championship, I deserve a good battle at the least!" Joseph said.

"In that case, Joseph, you make the first move." Sycamore smiled.

"I'll take that offer up, thanks Professor!" Joseph said. "Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja took a more battle-orientated stance, and he reached at his sides, forming multiple shurikens made of solidified running water, and threw them at Garchomp, circling him in rapid succession.

"Garchomp, blot out the Water Shuriken by using Sand Tomb on yourself!" Sycamore said.

Garchomp stabbed its claw-like hands into the ground, raising a circular veil of thick sand around his body. Greninja's attack came to a halt after the sand was simply swallowing the water-thickened attack.

"Greninja, freeze the sand with Icy Wind!" Joseph said.

Greninja's scarf-like tongue unwrapped and began to excrete a thick, icy breeze, washing it over Garchomp, still encased in the Sand Tomb, freezing it over completely.

"Garchomp froze over!" Alex called from the sidelines in surprise.

"Greninja, slice into the ice encasement with Night Slash and Role Play! Let's finish this up before Sycamore can even show off Mega Garchomp!" Joseph said confidently.

Greninja formed blackish-purple sickles in its webby hands, and slammed into the encasing of ice, slicing it wide open, and damaging the now unfrozen Garchomp heavily. Garchomp collapsed onto the ground, still able to battle, but having taken a lot of damage with just the three attacks.

"We still have a win condition, Garchomp, and let's use it now!" Sycamore said. "Key Stone, respond to my bond with Garchomp, and bring forth Mega Evolution!"

Garchomp's necklace began to shine brightly in response to Sycamore's Key Stone, and a bright light enveloped its entire body. When it had emerged from the light, its claws had grown completely into scythes, and its jaw became larger, alongside growing spikes along its body.

"Alright Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" Sycamore called out, an air of confidence appearing about him.

Mega Garchomp's claws surged a bright green color, and before Greninja could even see real movement, the claws had smashed right into him, sending him flying.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken once again, keep piling the damage up!" Joseph said, visually pumped up now that Mega Garchomp was on the field and active.

Greninja reused the first strategy, taking multiple shurikens out and firing them at Mega Garchomp in rapid succession, knocking it around slightly, since previous wounds carried over into the Mega Evolution.

"Well Garchomp, it's time to show them how Mega Evolution is a real bonus to battle!" Sycamore called. "Use your Dragon Rush attack!"

Mega Garchomp's body surged in a veil of a bright purple color and it sped into Greninja head-on. Greninja stood there, however, ready to take the attack.

"Greninja, use Substitute!" Joseph called out, a smirk on his face.

Greninja vanished from sight, a monster toy equal to its height being replaced as Mega Garchomp slammed into it, and then proceeded to collapse onto the plaza ground.

"What, how did Garchomp take damage?" Sycamore said.

"Remember when Garchomp was encased in ice, I had it prepare a Role Play move as well, to switch Greninja's Torrent ability, out for Garchomp's Rough Skin ability." Joseph smiled. "Garchomp finished itself off and Greninja took no damage from its final attack."

Mega Garchomp flashed a bright light and returned to his normal form, fainted and unable to participate any longer.

"Well, that was a brilliant play Joseph." Sycamore smiled. "I went all out and you still wiped the floor with me."

"Thanks for the battle Professor. Gotta show the noobs – Hey Alex –" Joseph cut off midway through jokingly. "The real battles they'll be encountering later on."

Joseph moved over towards Alex, Everlynn, and Scarlett, his Greninja was following behind him.

"Hey Alex, it's been a while." Joseph smiled. "You're looking well. Shinx too." Joseph knelt down and Shinx approached him.

He gently ran his hand on the top of Shinx's head and started petting the fur down his back.

"Joseph…" Alex started.

"Yeah, buddy?" Joseph looked up.

"Let's battle!" Alex said. "I've been waiting years to say that to you!"

Joseph looked slightly distracted; he closed his eyes for a moment and then smiled. "Sure thing."

He started to take a few steps back.

"Good luck Alex." Everlynn said as she and Fennekin backed up.

"You'll do better this time, little brother." Scarlett patted her brother's shoulder, before moving over to joining Everlynn.

Alex watched as Joseph called back Greninja and then drew a different Pokeball from his pack.

"Ready?" Joseph called out to his friend.

"Yes we are!" Alex motioned to Shinx as his chosen Pokémon.

Shinx ran out onto the battlefield, as smile on it's a face, due to the excitement of its first real battle.

"Go!" Joseph called out as he tossed the Pokémon.

The sphere hit the ground and out popped out a small yellow and black, electric type. An Elekid.

"This is one of my newly acquired Pokémon, so you and I are on the same footing." Joseph pointed out. "I just want our first battle to be the best it can be."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Alex nodded. "Go Shinx! Use Quick Attack!"

"You do the same Elekid." Joseph ordered.

The two electric Pokémon were zipping across the battlefield, clashing into each other, backing off, circling around each other, and then clashing again.

"Elekid, Low Kick, let's go."

Just as Shinx was charging towards Elekid again, Elekid stuck out its foot and swept towards Shinx. The lion cub Pokémon was hit by the attack and tripped, rolling around the stone ground.

"You okay Shinx?" Alex called out.

The Pokémon got back to its feet and shook the dizziness off, before turning back to Elekid.

"Good! Quick Attack once more!" Alex ordered.

Shinx took off running towards Elekid, once more.

"Fire Punch Elekid."

Elekid's fist became cloaked in flames as the Pokémon rush forward, but just as the two Pokémon approach each other Shinx rolled around Elekid and the Pokémon was caught off guard.

"Double Kick Shinx!"

Shinx jump forward, spinning around as he did. Shinx slammed it two back legs into Elekid's back. Elekid hit the ground face first and stayed there.

"We got them now!" Alex called out. "Shinx Thundershock!"

Shinx cried out as it launched a blast of yellow electric energy towards Elekid.

"Rolling Kick!" Joseph called out, breaking his calm demeanor for the first time.

Elekid flipped over onto its back and began spinning its legs in a tornado. One of the kicks collided with the Thundershock attack and deflected it back to Shinx.

"SHI" The Pokémon cried out as it was knocked back by its own attack.

The lion Pokémon hit the group, knocked out. Shinx had been KO'ed by its own attack.

Alex sighed, but then moved over to his Pokémon.

"Good job Elekid." Joseph called back his Pokémon and then approached Alex and Shinx.

Alex lifted up Shinx in his arms. The Pokémon looked up at its trainer with sad eyes.

"It's alright Shinx. You did great." Alex smiled at his Pokémon.

"Yeah that was a great battle." Joseph admitted.

"Good Job you two." Sycamore approached him. "Both Pokémon tried their best and you two should be proud."

Alex nodded. Scarlett and Everlynn approached the group.

"That was a great battle you two!" Everlynn giggled.

"Well what can I say; any battle with me is a great battle." Joseph joked.

That elicited a laugh from the group.

"But in all seriousness," Alex started. "We should spend a little bit of time catching up."

"Agreed." Joseph nodded. "I know this nice little place on Route 2. We can take a little break there."

"Yes! That sounds like a good idea!" Everlynn said excitingly. "Let's do that!"

Her and Fennekin started running towards Route 2 to the north.

"Hey! Wait up!" Alex started after her.

"Alexander Zenton!" Scarlett called out. "Be more responsible! Your Pokémon is injured, at least let me heal it up before you take off running."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry about that Shinx." Alex walked back over to his sister to have her heal his Pokémon.

He had forgotten due to the excitement of everything going on. He was excited to finally be heading off on his Pokémon Journey. He would not squander this chance!

"There," His sister said after a while. "Your Shinx are fully healed and good to go."

"Thank you sis." Alex nodded at her.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, as they both knew this would be the last time they seen each other for a while.

"Scarlett, I-" Alex started, but was interrupted as his sister wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't worry little brother," His sister spoke as she pulled out of the hug. "Go and have fun. We'll be seeing each other soon enough."

"Alright." Alex smiled at his sister. "I won't let you down."

Alex turned to Professor Sycamore.

"Thank you sir, for this opportunity."

"No need to be so formal Alex, I was more than glad to give you a Pokémon. I agree with your sister on that everybody should at least experience what it's like to go on a Pokémon Journey." The Professor replied. "I wanted to choose three children. Everlynn was an obvious choice and Keaton had been waiting to receive a starter Pokémon for months now. That just left 1, that's when your sister approached me with the idea of you going on a Journey."

"That's my sister for you. Always keeping an eye out for me." Alex nodded. "But really thank you."

Alex turned and walked over to Everlynn and Joseph.

"Thank you again Uncle!" Everlynn waved at the Professor. "I'll take care of Fennekin, I promise!"

"Professor! Rematch next time?" Joseph asked.

"Sure thing." The Professor waved at them.

"Bye guys!" Scarlett waved to the group. "Don't forget to call every now and then to let us know how you are doing!"

The three headed off to Route 2, to truly begin this Journey.

 ** _By the way, PokemonTrainer77 wrote the Sycamore vs Joseph battle. If you like his writing style then you should check out is other stuff!_**

 ** _Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I would really like to know so I can improve and make the chapters better for you guys._**

 ** _Anyway, for the real reason why you guys are here...I will be doing OCs for the story, but things will be a little different this time. You guys will be making the villains!_**

 _ **So there will be three villain teams this go round. I will be giving a quick description (Without revealing too much) and what I will need from you.**_

 _ **1st off is Neo Flare - The second reincarnation of Team Flare, this time without Lysandre. Their main objective is to take over the Kalos Region and avenge Lysandre's Death in X and Y. They have other, more hidden motives.**_

 _ **Three of the four Admins (One male and two female) for Neo Team Flare remain. If you submit a character, I need all the usual stuff from you (Gender, Name, Age, Description, Personality, Pokemon, bonus info), but I'll also need a reason for joining Neo Flare.**_

 ** _2nd off is Plasma Rebels - The third reincarnation of Team Plasma, they have no real relation (Motive wise) to the original Team Plasma. They are just in Kalos to cause trouble, or so it would seem._**

 ** _Two of the Three Executives (Two females are needed as the male executive has already been taken) for Plasma Rebels remain open. If you submit a character, I need the usual stuff from you (See info needed for Neo Flare), but I'll also need a reason for joining Plasma Rebels._**

 _ **Lastly is Kalos Team Skull - They have no relation to the Team Skull from Sun/Moon, they are just Team Skull in name only. Inspired by the Team Skull. They are more akin to a local gang than a full terrorist threat. More of a comedic group.**_

 _ **All the Team Skull OCs have been taken. Sorry if you wanted a Team Skull OC**_

 _ **That is what I need from you if you want an OC. So just PM and we can get that taken care of.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoying reading and Chapter three will be up as soon as I can get it written._**

 ** _Talk to you guys later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its BlazeDarklight here with a new Chapter just for you!**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this new Chapter up, there was just a lot of stuff going on in my life that kept me from writing. This Chapter is really long in the hopes that it would make up for it.**

 **A lot goes on in this Chapter including the introduction of our main antagonist (Or is it?...).**

 **Anyway, there are still open slots for OCs if you guys are interested.**

 **I still need need 3 more Admins for Neo Team Flare (One Male and two Females)**

 **I still need 2 more Executives (Two Females) for Plasma Rebels**

 **For more details check out the Author Notes at the end of Chapter 2!**

 **Now on with the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Forest of New Beginnings**

After a few pit stops gathering supplies at Aquacorde Town (Mainly Pokeballs and Potions.), the group has found themselves on the bridge leading to Route 2. Everlynn and Joseph were near the middle of the bridge. Alex and Shinx were not too far from them, talking with Scarlett.

"The water looks so clear here!" Everlynn pointed out as her and Fennekin leaned over the edge of the bridge.

"Yeah," Joseph went over next to her and looked over the bridge. "I've been to a few other regions, but nowhere else has the water looked this clear."

"For real? I hope to see other regions eventually." Everlynn admitted.

"Well, once you figure out what you want to do, I'm sure you'll be able to." Joseph turned around and leaned up against the bridge railing, looking over at the brother and sister duo.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left the town." Scarlett sighed in relief.

"Oh? What is it?" Alex was adjusting his backpack strap one last time, while Shinx was rubbing up against Scarlett's leg.

"I think you'll like this." Scarlett reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out two Smartphone sized devices.

These devices were Smartphone shaped, with both being a solid color whose front was just a screen and back had a silver center with a few buttons. There was a small lens for a camera near the top of the back and front.

"These are Holo Casters." Scarlett proclaimed. "This will allow you to communicate with anyone else who has one."

Alex took the green Holo Caster and examined it.

"The Holo Caster uses holograms to allow two people to communicate with each other." Scarlett continued. "It was made originally by Lysandre Labs."

"Then it was discontinued, wasn't it?" Alex looked up at her. "I mean after that whole incident with Team Flare and Geosenge Town?"

"And you would be correct, little brother." She pressed a button on the back of the other Holo Caster and the screen lit up. "But a few years or so after that incident, the world famous NeoRegen Corporation finally establish a Kalos Branch and took over all of Lysandre Labs' assets and research. They rereleased and updated the Holo Caster earlier this year. The Professor and I decided that it would be best if we got you and Everlynn one each." She handed the red Holo Caster to Alex, who took it with a nod. "Don't worry I've already programmed mine, the Professor's, and Joseph's Holo Caster ID into both of the new Holo Casters, I also programmed the ID of each Holo Caster into the other. So you should be all set."

"Thank you Scarlett." Alex smiled. "I really appreciated this."

"No problem!" She winked at her younger brother. "Just make sure to call every once in a while and show off all the Pokémon you catch."

"Will do." He nodded.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before Scarlett moved in for a hug. Alex was momentarily shocked, but quickly returned the hug.

"Good luck, little brother." Scarlett said as they both pulled out of the embrace. "Just know, you can always come back home."

"I'll make sure to visit, every once in a while." He assured her.

"And you." She looked down at the lion cub Pokémon down at her feet. She knelt down next to Shinx and began to gently caress the Pokémon's fur. "Take care of Alex. I'm depending on you."

"Shi! Shinx!" The Pokémon purred and smiled at her.

"Good boy." Scarlett patted his head and then stood up. "Good luck Alex and have fun."

She turned to walk away.

"And Alex," She said without turning back to face him. "Make our family proud."

A look of shock momentarily crossed his face, but then the smile returned.

"What's that you got there?" Alex heard a voice from behind him.

"This?" He asked as he turned to face Everlynn. "Is for you, a gift from your uncle."

"No way!" Everlynn's face lit up in excitement. "Is that a Holo Caster Regen Z5!?"

"Uhhh, yeah?" Alex answered, unsure.

"SWEET!" She took the Holo Caster from Alex. "OHMYGOD!I'VEWANTEDONEOFTHESEFORALONGTIME!"

Alex and Joseph bother looked at each other in confusion; Joseph shrugged as they watched her tap away on the touch screen.

"THISISSOCOOL!" Everlynn had found the phone app and was now taking pictures of Fennekin, Shinx, and the area around her.

Alex couldn't help, but crack a small, slightly confused smile at Everlynn's enthusiasm. Joseph had moved around Everlynn and was now standing next to Alex.

"She's enthusiastic, I'll give her that." He admitted. "That enthusiasm should serve her well."

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be a fun traveling companion." Alex nodded in agreement.

After a bit of tinkering around, Everlynn had discovered how to take selfies. At first she was taking pictures of herself as she posed cutely. Then she took selfies with the Pokémon.

"Speaking of traveling…Shouldn't we get a move on?" Joseph spoke up. "We can't just stand here forever taking selfies."

That broke Everlynn out of her trance. "One more! One more please?"

Everlynn had somehow moved behind both the boys and had her arms wrapped around either of theirs's.

"One more of us! All of us together! Please you guys?" She looked at them.

They both looked at her. She was staring at them one of the most adorable smiles ever.

"S-Sure." Alex could feel his face slightly heating up. "One wouldn't hurt."

"Eh?" Joseph was surprised to see Alex blushing; he chuckled slightly, but then looked back at Everlynn. "Good idea lets capture the beginning of our journey."

"Hehehe! Thanks guys!" She smiled. "Here Joseph, you do the honors!"

Everlynn had Joseph, who took the Holo Caster in his right hand and held it up, away from the group, with the screen facing them. Everlynn had pulled the two of them closer to her to where Alex's head was pretty much touching hers. A few seconds later and the selfie was taken.

"Alright, now we should get a move on." Joseph stated.

"Agreed, let's go Shinx." Alex let Shinx jump onto his shoulder and then he started walking at a slow pace. Joseph followed after Alex.

"Let's go Fennekin!" Everlynn was moving to catch up to the boys and Fennekin jumped off the edge of the bridge railing and landed on top of her master's head.

…

"Route 2!" Joseph proclaimed. "I recommend you two catch at least one Pokémon here. To catch a Pokémon, what you need to do is, first-"

"Look it's a Pokémon!" Everlynn exclaimed, interrupting Joseph, and pointed towards a Pokémon that was near the edge of the forest surrounding the Route.

Peeking out at the group from a patch of tall grass, there was a raccoon like Pokémon with bristly zig zag patterned, cream and brown colored fur.

"It's a Zigzagoon!" Everlynn pulled out her Pokedex to analyze the Pokémon.

" _Zigzagoon, the tiny raccoon Pokémon._ " The Pokedex spoke in a slightly synthesized female voice. " _Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything it happens to see._ "

The Pokémon looked at the humans with a curious look, but also had a defensive stance about it. Alex moved closer to it with an empty Pokeball drawn, but Everlynn held out her arm towards him.

"Back off boys, but this cutie is mine!" She said with a smile. "Fennekin!"

"Fen! Fen!" The fire fox Pokémon ran in front of its trainer, facing the Zigzagoon.

Alex, slightly regrettably, backed off to give Everlynn the chance to make her first capture. The Zigzagoon seemed to stare at the two for a bit, before deciding to run out of the grass and engage Fennekin.

"Fennekin use Flame Charge!" Everlynn ordered.

Flames began to appear and dance around Fennekin, as the Fox charged forward. Zigzagoon, unsure of what to do, just stood its ground. Fennekin made contact with the Pokémon and knocked it back a bit. Zigzagoon took a blunt of the attack and seemed stunned.

"Quick Fennekin! Ember!"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin cried out as she launched several small fireballs from her mouth.

The attack connected, causing several small explosions that knocked Zigzagoon into the air. The raccoon Pokémon hit the ground, KOed.

"Yes!" Everlynn cheered as she pulled an empty Pokeball from her pack. "Pokeball go!" She tossed the red and white sphere at the fainted Pokémon.

The Pokeball made contact with Zigzagoon, opened up, and then pulled the Pokémon inside of it in a flash of red. The Pokeball hit the ground, shook once…twice…three times, and then beeped signifying that Zigzagoon had been successfully captured!

"Not bad. Not bad." Joseph commented while nodding approvingly.

Everlynn ran over to the newly filled Pokeball and picked it up. She held it up towards the sky, proud of her first capture.

"Nice job, Everlynn!" Alex went over to her.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him, but then she turned to Fennekin. "Thank you Fennekin!"

"Fennekin! Kin!" The Pokémon smiled.

"Before you call out your new Pokémon, you should get him healed." Joseph mentioned. "I got plenty of Revives and Potions if you want me to heal your Pokémon."

"Sure! That'd be great!" She ran over to Joseph with her new Pokémon in hand.

While Everlynn's Pokémon were being attended to, Alex was looking around the Route, hoping to catch a Pokémon of his own, while Shinx looked around while on his shoulder.

"You see any wild Pokémon, buddy?" Alex asked.

"Shi…inx…" The Pokémon shook its head, disappointedly.

"Dammit…" Alex sighed under his breath. "Never when you're looking for them…"

There was a nearby swoosh of air, and then…BAM as Shinx was slammed into something from the air.

"What the!" Alex was also knocked off his feet.

"Alex?" Both Everlynn and Joseph looked over to see Alex, slowly getting to his feet.

Not too far from Alex, Shinx was doing battle with these two tiny bird Pokémon. These Pokémon, they had a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings were gray, and there were white tips on the wings. They had long, black tails with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip.

"You okay!?" Everlynn asked, worried, as Joseph and her helped Alex to his feet.

"Y-Yeah…" They released him once he was on his feet. "Those Pokémon, they attacked Shinx for no reason. Why?"

Shinx managed to avoid their attacks by jumping and rolling around them.

"Scan them with the Pokedex!" Joseph said.

Alex pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at the bird Pokémon.

" _Fletchling, the tiny robin Pokémon_." Alex's Pokedex spoke in a similar synthesized female voice. " _These Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory_."

"We must be in their territory!" Everlynn noted.

"That would explain why they attacked Shinx." Joseph said, calmly.

"Even if this is their territory, I'm not going to let them just attack my friend like that!" Alex moved forward. "Shinx use Thundershock!"

Shinx moved out of the way as one of the Fletchlings tried to tackle him and then jumped in the path of another.

"SHINX!" The Pokémon cried out as it fired a yellow shot of electric energy right at the Fletching heading towards him.

The Fletchling attempted to maneuver out of the way, but was still clipped by the attack. After the attack struck, that Fletchling turned tail and flew away. The other one, however, rammed into Shinx while he was still in the air. Shinx managed to hit the ground feet first.

"Shinx, watch out!" Alex called out.

Shinx jumped up, but was still struck by the Fletchling. However, Shinx managed to bite down on the Fletchling's wing, causing the bird Pokémon to cry out and both of them started falling to the ground. Shinx released Fletchling, once both Pokémon were closer to the ground.

"Good Job Shinx!"

Fletchling and Shinx were distanced from each other now. Fletching started to fly forward, but was now zipping around at an incredible pace.

"Shinx, use your own Quick Attack to match it!"

Shinx started sprinting around at just as fast of a pace, appearing almost as if there were several Shinx. The two Pokémon would hit each other, back off a bit, move around, and then ram into each other again. Shinx was about to launch itself into Fletchling again, but it suddenly flinched as a burn raked its body. Shinx had been burned!

"Oh no! Shinx!" Everlynn called out with worry.

"Alex, be careful, Burns will slowly do damage over time." Joseph advised. "And cut Shinx's overall attacking power in half!"

"Yeah, I actually know that." Alex smirked. "I really want that Fletchling now, and Shinx's ability is going to help me catch it."

After being afflicted with the burn, a yellow aura started to surround Shinx. The Pokémon looked confused for a moment, but then a determined expression crossed its face.

"Alright Shinx." Alex ordered. "Use the new power boost that your Guts ability gave you and use Quick Attack again!

Shinx moved, faster than before, confusing the Fletchling.

"Fle? Fle?" The Fletchling tried to keep track of Shinx.

Shinx jumped up and slammed into Fletchling, knocking it to the ground. Fletchling recovered and tried to tackle Shinx, but the attack was easily avoided. Fletchling hit the dirt, unable to fly as its wing had taken a bit too much damage.

"Shinx end it with Sparks!"

The yellow aura bursts into electrical energy, cracking all along Shinx's body. He moved forward quickly and slammed into Fletching, shocking the bird Pokémon and knocking it along the ground and into a clump of dirt that was on the ground. Dirt and dust was kicked up. Shinx was momentarily damaged by the burn, but still stood its ground. Once the dust had cleared, Fletchling laid, feet up, fainted.

"Wow!" Everlynn exclaimed. "Shinx was amazing!"

Alex drew a Pokeball and tossed it towards the fainted Fletching. The process from before was repeated, Pokémon was pulled into the ball and the Pokéball shook three times and then beeped to signal a successful capture.

"Yes! You did it!" Everlynn cheered.

"Impressive, so you knew about Shinx's Guts ability?" Joseph questioned.

"Sure did." Alex smiled and he collected his newly caught Pokémon.

He knelt down next to Shinx and petted the exhausted Pokémon, gently.

"Good job Shinx." He smiled at his Pokémon.

Joseph, Everlynn, and Fennekin ran over to Shinx. Fennekin stopped next to Shinx.

"Fen! Fen! Fennekin?" The Pokémon asked.

"Shi! Shinx!" The Pokémon said proudly.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin jumped up and down happily.

Alex looked at the Pokeball in his hand. His first capture, the first of many he hoped.

"Here, let me heal your Pokémon." Joseph set his pack down, rummaged through it, and pulled out a Revive, a Full Heal, and some Potions. Shinx moved over to Joseph and Fletchling was called out of its Pokeball. The bird Pokémon was tired out from the battle it just had. Joseph worked quickly, healing up the Pokémon and getting rid of any status effects it may have had.

"There! Shinx and Fletchling should be good as new." Joseph put the rest of the medicine items back in his pack.

"Shi! Shi!" Shinx jumped up and down happily, obviously feeling much better.

"Fletchling!" The bird Pokémon flew up to its new master's shoulder and came to a rest there.

"Welcome to the team, Fletchling." Alex smiled.

"Fle! Fletch! Fletchling!" The Pokémon cheered.

"Oh! Your new Pokémon is so cute, Alex!" Everlynn went up to them and smiled as Fletchling flew off of Alex's shoulder and landed on her head.

She giggled lightly as the bird Pokémon began to chirp almost as if it was singing. The three of them watched as Fletchling continued to sing about.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted in their general direction. The three looked over towards the entrance to Santalune Forest. There was a boy, a little younger than Alex, heading towards them with a Pokeball in hand. "I just saw that amazing Pokémon capture! How about a battle, you and me, one on one!?"

The three of them looked back and forth at each other, confused.

"Me?" Alex pointed to himself.

"Yes you!" The boy continued. "I saw the way your Shinx battled that Fletchling and helped you capture it! So let's battle!"

The boy called out a Pokémon from the Pokeball in his hands, out appeared another Zigzagoon.

"Let's see if you can handle my Zigzagoon!"

Everlynn, who had been standing between the boy and Alex, quickly moved around slightly behind Alex.

"Hey Alex." She said somewhat quietly. "Why not give Shinx and Fletchling a rest, I know Joseph just healed them, but maybe Chespin could use a bit of exercise?"

"You're right." Alex nodded, but then looked over at the boy. "I'm going to use another Pokémon and not one of the ones I have out, if that's alright with you?"

"It doesn't matter to me who you use." Was the reply.

Alex pulled out the Pokeball containing Chespin.

"Alright! Chespin, come on out!" The Pokeball was tossed and out appeared the familiar brown and green Pokémon.

"Cheeeeeessssssspin…." The Pokémon yawned slowly, but then shook itself awake when it realized it was out of his Pokeball.

"So you'll be using Chespin, huh?" The boy commented. "My Zigzagoon should be able to handle that!"

"Don't underestimate my Chespin!" Alex smirked. "Chespin use Tackle!"

The brown and green Pokémon charged forward towards the raccoon Pokémon.

"Zigzagoon use Headbutt!" The boy ordered.

Zigzagoon charged forward, the two Pokémon collided with each other and tried to overpower each other.

"Chespin use Vine Whip!"

Two green vines shot out of Chespin and crashed into Zigzagoon, knocking it back and away from Chespin. The raccoon Pokémon landed on its back and flipped over.

"Zigzagoon use Headbutt!"

Zigzagoon jumped forward and rammed into Chespin.

"PIN!" Chespin cried out as it was knocked back, rolling on the ground and coming to a rest belly up.

Chespin sat up a bit, but had a look on its face like it was about to cry.

"Chespin! Come on, don't give up!" Alex ran up, next to his Pokémon.

"Chessss…" Chespin slowly stood up.

"Zigzagoon use Tackle!"

The usually curious Pokémon, had a determined expression as it charged forward. Chespin looked worried as if it was unsure of itself.

"Chespin." Alex spoke calmly for the moment. "I know you look unsure of yourself, but give me one last Rollout."

Chespin looked at his trainer, then nodded, still unsure. The brown and green Pokémon curled up into a ball and charged forward. Zigzagoon was unable to stop due to its forward momentum. Chespin rolled right into Zigzagoon, slammed into the raccoon Pokémon, knocking it into a dizzy frenzy. Zigzagoon spun around, then flipped onto its back, and fainted.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle! Chespin wins!" Joseph officiated.

"Ches…." Chespin sighed in relief and then cheered. "Pin!"

"Yeah Chespin!" Everlynn and Fennekin cheered.

Alex and Shinx ran over to Chespin.

"Good job buddy." Alex knelt down next to his Pokémon.

"Chespin!" The Pokémon smiled.

Alex looked over at the young boy, who was thanking is Zigzagoon, and then returning it to its Pokeball.

"That was a great battle!" The boy called out to Alex.

"Agreed." Alex nodded. "We should have a rematch some time."

"Yup, next time we'll win." The boy replied. "But for now, I'll head back into town to heal my Zigzagoon. Good luck on whatever you guys are up to."

The boy waved a quick good bye and started to head back towards Aquacorde Town.

"We never got that kid's name." Joseph mentioned.

"True." Alex nodded, then turned and looked back at his Pokémon. "Chespin return."

Chespin was called back to it's Pokeball.

"Should we go head and start heading through Santalune Forest?" Everlynn was looking through the map app on her Holo Caster.

"Its still early enough, we could probably make it to Santalune Town before dark." Joseph commented.

"If you think so Joseph." Alex agreed.

"Alright let's go then!" Everlynn and Fennekin started to move forward.

The others followed her shortly.

…

"And that makes three Pokémon in total for me!" Everlynn cheered as she held up a Pokeball that contained her newly caught Pikachu.

"Nice capture Everlynn!" Alex congratulated him.

"And a Pikachu no less." Joseph nodded. "Pretty rare, even in these parts."

The group was in the middle of Santalune forest. They had been traveling through and were making good time, up until Everlynn spotted a Pikachu in the tall grass. She started to freak out and despite excessive excitement, she was able to successfully battle the Pikachu with her Fennekin and capture it.

"So you and I both have three Pokémon , huh Alex?" Everlynn put up Pikachu's Pokeball.

"Yup! Congratulations, Everlynn." Alex smiled. "A little jealous you got a Pikachu to be honest."

"Awwww Alex, don't worry." She giggled lightly. "Maybe one day I'll let you borrow my Pikachu. "She winked at him.

The gestured caused him to blush slightly.

"So, slight problem." Joseph spoke up. "Its getting kind of late, I'll be dark soon. We may have to camp out tonight."

"What time is it anyway?" Alex looked at the bright screen of his Holo Caster.

"Its 19:32." Everlynn informed him, she looked around for a second. "It is getting pretty dark, maybe camping out wouldn't be such a bad idea. What do you think Fennekin?" She looked down at the Fire Fox Pokémon standing next to her.

"Fen! Fen! Fennekin!" The Pokémon nodded.

"Its settled then." Joseph took off his pack, set it down on the ground, and started unpacking his sleeping bag. "Give me a few seconds, guys, and I'll have a fire going to make us some dinner."

"You sure you got this on your own?" Alex asked.

"Don't you worry yourself, I've been on my own for several years and I somehow managed to survive." Joseph said slightly jokingly. "Now just sit back and relax and leave it to the expert!" The determination was apparent in his voice.

A few minutes had past and true to his words, Joseph had a fire going and dinner as well. Alex and Everlynn had set up the table so they could eat as well as setting up a portable lamp so they could see. Joseph was kneeling next to the fire, checking on a makeshift stove that there dinner was cooking on. Alex approached Joseph, curious to what may be cooking.

"That smells delicious." Alex complimented as he smelled the aroma that emulationg from the fire. "What would you happen to be making?"

"It's a surprise my friend." Joseph replied. "You and Everlynn set the table?"

"Yup." Alex looked back at the others.

Shinx was helping Everlynn and Fennekin set three chairs at the table.

"Hey is dinner almost done!?" Everlynn called.

"Just about!" Joseph called back.

Alex looked over Joseph to see some kind of meat being cooked as well as vegtables for the sides.

"Aren't you worried that wild Pokémon would be attracted to the smell of the food?" Alex questioned.

"Not really." Joseph shrugged. "It never happened before, I don't see a reason to be worried. We have our Pokémon to deal with any wild Pokémon or any other threats."

"Any other threats? What are you worried about?" A split second of nervousness crossed Alex's face.

"Just messing with ya, dude." Joseph looked at him and smirked. "Nothing's gonna happen to us."

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! I smell something delicious!" A voice called out from nearby.

"Where is that smell coming from, yo!" Said another voice. "Cuz I'm absolutely starving, yo!"

"What was that?" Joseph stood up and looked around.

Alex was looking around as well. Everlynn, Shinx, and Fennekin ran over to the two boys.

"You guys hear those voices?" She asked, slight worry could be heard in her voice.

"Yeah, but its too dark to really see anything." Joseph grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "Whoever you are, come out now!"

"Yo, yo, dude, you really need to chill." One of the voices said again. "Don't worry we come in goodwill."

Two shadowy figures began to walk into veiw, well walking was putting it normally, it was more of a weird thug dance. As they drew closer, the figures were revealed to be two unsually dressed men. These men were both dressed very similarly. They were dressed in black and white tanktop with a white x going across the lower part of the shirt, black shorts that went down past their knees, and white sneaker shoes. They both wore chain necklaces with a weird black S symbol. They also wore black and white bandannas that covered the lower half of their voices. They looked like some kind of odd thugs.

"Who are you guys?" Alex asked, unsure of the two.

"Who me and my homie here?" One of the guys pointed to his friend beside him. "We're just two boys looking for a bite of food to appear."

"Wh-What?" Alex looked at them confused. "Why are you using rhyming words?"

"What my home boy means to say," The other guy spoke. "Is were are apart of a rad new group called Team Skull. We're not bad, we're just hard!"

"Ummm, what?" Everlynn was confused. "Team Skull?"

"Wait, I've heard that name before." Joseph relaxed a bit. "There was a group of thugs from a far away region called Alola. They were a bunch of idiots."

"Thugs!?" One of the Team Skull grunts cried out in shock as his eyes went wide.

"Idiots!?" The other Grunt cried out, his eyes wide as well. "You must be oblivous!"

Joseph smirked a bit. "Hey, it's the truth." He shrugged.

"Yo dude, that joker insulted out home boys in Alola!" One of the Grunts spoke. "We can't let him get away with that, lets kick his ass and get revenge for Team Skull in Alola!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous …." Alex sighed.

Shinx and Fennekin started growling at the Grunts.

"Not cool dude." One of the Grunts shook his head. "For that insult, hand over the food…."

"Yo dude, what about the 'mons?" The ryhming Grunt asked. "I mean look at them, they probably have tons."

"Yeah and the Pokémon !" The Grunt corrected himself. "Give use all of your Pokémon and the food or you'll have to deal with us!"

"As if!" Everlynn shouted as she took a battle ready stance.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin took a battle stance in front of her Trainer.

"Shi! Shinx!" Shinx cried out as he move in front of his trainer, taking a protective stance.

"Oh man, look at this, these Pokémon are ready to attack." One Grunt spoke. "Guess these doofuses can fight back."

"We're not giving you our Pokémon , if you attack us you'll have to deal with our Pokémon !" Alex threatened.

"Alright you brats!" Both the Grunts got battle ready. "Prepare to feel the hardness of Team Skull!"

"Whoa! Hold it!" Joseph intervined, stepping between the two groups. "Just sit this one out." He said to Alex and Everlynn. He then turned towards the Team Skull members. "I have a proposition for you asshats. How about a wager? You two versus me. If you win then you can take all of our food and our Pokémon . Hell, even if you lay a scratch on my Pokémon , I'll hand over any extra food we have. However, If I win, you two jerkwagons have to go and leave us alone."

"Wait, are you serious, bro?" One of the Grunts said. "You against us two, yo?"

"And if we beat you two, you'll willingly hand over your Pokémon ?" Asked the other Grunt.

"Now hold o-" Alex was cut off by Joseph.

"Yes we will." Joseph spoke. "But only if you can beat me, I'll even use only one Pokémon . Now call out your Pokémon!" Joseph said as he drew a Pokeball.

"Alright let's get this Joker!" The Grunts both drew one Pokeball each.

Out of the one of the Pokeballs out popped a large, portly gray and brown rabbit like Pokémon . A Diggersby. Out the other Pokeball came a large blue and purple bat like Pokémon . A Golbat.

"Wow, I expected Bunnelbys and Pidgeys, I'm impressed." Joseph complimented with a smirk, but then his expression got serious. "My turn!"

Joseph tossed a Pokeball and out came his signature Greninja. Greninja was standing up straight in a very disciplined stance with its arms crossed.

"Yo, that's a Greninja! Big brother would flip out if we brought him that." One of the Grunts said.

"Are you two just gonna talk or battle me?" Joseph said impatiently.

Everlynn got out her Pokedex to look up the info on the two Team Skull Pokémon .

" _Diggersby, the digging Pokémon_." The Pokedex spoke. " _With their powerful ears, they can heft boulders that weigh a ton or more with ease. As powerful as an excavator, they can be a big help at construction sites as its ears can reduce dense bedrock to rubble. When its finish digging, it lounges lazily._ "

" _And Golbat, the bat Pokémon_." The Pokedex went over the other Pokémon . " _Its thick fangs are hollow like straws, making them unexpectedly fragile. These fangs are specialized for sucking blood. Sometimes they drink so much blood, they can't fly anymore. Then they fall to the ground and become food for other Pokémon_."

"Fine, you'll regret challenging us!" One of the Grunts said. "Golbat use Wing Attack!"

Golbat started to fly forward towards Greninja.

"Diggersby use Dig, yo!" The other Grunt said.

Diggersby jumped up into the air, spinning around, it slammed into the group and began burrowing into the ground. As Golbat neared Greninja, Diggersby popped out of the ground. The two Pokémon were about to come crashing down on Greninja. Just before the two collided with Greninja there was a puff of smoke.

"Greninja got crushed!" Everlynn said with worry.

"Relax." Joseph smirked.

When the smoke cleared, only Diggersby and Golbat were there, no Greninja in its place was a small green substistute doll. The two Pokémon were looking around for Greninja.

"Greninja use Shadow Sneak!" Joseph ordered.

A shadow moved effortlessly and quickly towards Golbat, Greninja appearing out of the shadow once it was near and striking Golbat. Golbat was knocked around a bit and then collided with the ground.

"Now use Water Shuriken!"

While still in the air, Greninja put its hands together and a small thin circle of water started forming in its hands. The water started spinning, forming into a shape. Greninja hit the ground and then launched the Water Shuriken at Diggersby. Diggersby took the attack and was pushed back as the attack collided with it. The Shuriken dissipated in an explosion of water and the rabbit Pokémon was throw back a bit. Greninja was now between both Pokémon .

"Come on you numbskulls! Get it, its just one Pokémon ! Golbat use Leech Life!"

Golbat shook itself off, flapping its wing and moving toward Greninja.

"Diggersby use Mud Shot!"

"Diggersby!" The Pokémon cried as it dug its ears into the dirt and then threw the dirt that was in its ears towards Greninja.

Joseph gave no order to Greninja, but just before the Mud Shot attack hit Greninja moved out of the way. The Mud Shot attack missed its target, instead hitting Golbat and causing it to crash down to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're telling your Pokémon to attack!" One of the Grunts turned towards his comrade.

"It wasn't my fault the attack him your Golbat!" The other Grunt retorted. "Your bat is just too fat!"

"Hey! Don't insult my Golbat!"

The Two Grunts were now arguing among each other. Greninja landed on one side of the two Pokémon .

Joseph sighed. "Guess these two really where jokers….Okay! Time to wrap this up!"

Diggersby was looking back at its Trainer, unsure of what to do. Golbat was somewhat struggling to get up.

"Greninja, send them packing with a Hydro Pump!" Came Joseph's last order.

"Niiiinnn…"Greninja began forming a massive orb of water in the palm of its hands. "JA!" It fired off a massive torrent of water blasting the Golbat into Diggersby and then blasting both the Pokémon past the arguing Grunts, then off into the distance.

"Waaa! What the?" The Grunts watched their Pokémon get sent off.

"Our Pokémon no!" One of the Grunts took off after the Pokémon . "Don't go!"

"Oh man!" The other Grunt looked back at Greninja and Joseph, who both had serious expression on their faces. "We'll get you three numbskulls next time!" He turned, and ran off after the other Grunt. "Yo, home boy wait up!"

"And don't show your faces again!" Everlynn called back after them.

"Fennekin!" The Fire fox Pokémon added.

"That was a great battle Joseph." Alex looked at his friend. "You made those guys look like jokes!"

"Yup. Well I was just hungry to be honest. Those guys were just nuisances." Joseph replied with a slight laugh.

"Speaking of food," Everlynn walked over to the boys. "Is the food done yet?"

"Yeah it should be…" Joseph turned and looked towards the food. "AAHHHH!" He freaked out.

"What are you freaking out about?" Alex looked towards the food, then he froze in shock.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Everlynn looked over towards the food. "WWWHHHHHAAA!"

The food that Joseph was cooking, was being eaten by a Fletchling and Pansear. Joseph clenched his fist.

"Alex?" Joseph said.

"Y-Yeah, buddy?" Alex replied.

"THOSE POKÉMON ATE OUR FOOD!" Joseph cried out loud enough for the entire forest to hear. "WWWWWHYYYYYY!"

 **NOOOOO! NOT THE FOOD! WHYYYYY!?**

 **Looks like our heroes will be going hungry tonight! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**

 **Thank you to PokemonTrainer77 for beta reading for me.**

 **Looking for a second Beta Reader if anyone is interested, can never have too many beta readers.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm still alive in case any of you were wondering.**_

 _ **Here's a short update for you guys, sorry its not longer and sorry that I haven't uploaded more frequently...Life has a tendency to get away from me. I just lost track of time and lost motivation for a long time.**_

 _ **I don't have much else to say, so I'll let you get to Chapter 4! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Relaxation Cut Short**

"So hungry…." Joseph sighed as the group was slowly making their way out of Santalune Forest and onto Route 3.

Joseph was slumped over as they walked, right arm down at his side and his left arm pressed up against his stomach.

"I'm dying here….." Joseph continued, but then stopped walking. "Guys go on without me…."

"Dude, really?"Alex said.

Alex, Everlynn, Shinx, and Fennekin were standing near Joseph, but they were fine, unaffected by hunger. All their faces had a look of embarrassment.

"You can't be that hungry."Alex pointed out.

"Alex!" Joseph stood up straight and the hunger pains seemed to disappear. "But our food was eaten! Gone! Thanks to those Wild Pokémon!"

"Yes. I am aware of that." He sighed. "I was upset about that too, but you didn't have to damn near K.O. the Pokémon with your bare hands…."

"On the bright side though, I got a Pansear!" Everlynn said in her usual cheerful manner and triumphantly held up the Pokeball that contained the newly caught Pansear.

"Fen! Fen! Fennekin!" Fennekin cheered for her Master.

"Yup, and now you have four Pokémon." Alex congratulated her.

"HeeHee, thanks!" She giggled and smiled.

"Too tired…need food…" Joseph collapsed on the ground.

Alex sighed at the sight of his friend laying face down in the dirt.

"Shi?" Shinx walked up to Joseph and poked him in the side.

"Fennekin?" Fennekin moved up next to Shinx and seemed to ask the lion cub Pokémon about Joseph.

"Shi Shinx?" The Pokémon seemed to shrug, then went back to poking Joseph.

Joseph groaned slightly. Everlynn grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him a few feet away from Joseph; Alex was taken by surprised and almost lost his balance.

"Is he usually like this?" Everlynn questioned.

"Joseph?" Alex said. "Yeah, he'd get like this sometimes. He'd over exaggerate things." He paused for a moment. "Of course he could really be hungry."

Alex looked back over at his friend. "I know I'm kind of hungry." He admitted. "Not 'I'm going to die' hungry though."

"We did just have those Oran and Sitrus Berries though…" Everlynn pointed out. "But I mean that was enough to fill me up! It's not like I'm hungry or anything! Hahahaha!" She said with a laugh, just as her stomach let out a low, hungry growl. "Ha….ha….heh….heh…."

Everlynn groaned in embarrassment. "Guess I'm a bit hungrier then I let on."

"Well." Alex looked over out onto Route 3. "I think I see the next city over…maybe just another mile…or two….maybe three…." He too sighed. "Well there's a lake here….if only any of us had fishing rods, and then maybe we could catch some fish."

"Lake!?" Joseph jumped right up to his feet, taking the two Pokémon beside him by surprise.

"What the!?" Everlynn and Alex were also momentarily shocked from Joseph's sudden outburst.

"Well allow me the save the day." Joseph smirked. "I have in my possession the key to our salvation."

Joseph set his backpack on the ground; he unzipped the largest pocket and pulled out a fishing rod.

"This Super Rod will catch us our breakfast/lunch!" Joseph proclaimed proudly while resting the rod over his shoulder and laughing somewhat maniacally.

Alex, Everlynn, Fennekin, and Shinx stood, dumbfounded.

"Where did you pull out that rod from?" Alex pointed to the Super Rod.

"Hmhmhm." Joseph smirked. "Magic, my friend. Magic."

"That's not a good explanation…." Everlynn sighed.

"No matter, my good girl!" Joseph ran past them, looking out onto the lake. "In a matter of fifteen minutes, I will have caught us a feast!"

Joseph took off running towards the lake.

"There he goes…."Alex sighed, but smiled. "Was never one to sit still for too long."

"He forgot his bag!" Everlynn grabbed Joseph's pack. "Hey Joseph! Your pack!"

She ran a bit forward, and then turned to look at Fennekin.

"Come on, Fennekin!" She said, and then looked back in the direction Joseph took off in. "Let's catch up to him!"

"Fennekin!" The Pokémon nodded and then the two were off, running.

Alex sighed, but smiled. Shinx walked up to his trainer and looked up at him expectantly.

"Come on boy, let's catch up." Alex and Shinx walked after the others.

…

After traveling downhill for a bit Alex caught up to the others near a lake. Joseph was reeling in fish like crazy, one after another. Everlynn and Fennekin were next to the lake, looking out over it.

"Dude, how many fish are you going to reel in?" Alex asked his friend.

"All of them!" Joseph replied as he casted the fishing line again.

"Well don't get more than we need." Alex spoke.

Shinx had run over to join Everlynn and Fennekin; the cub was standing next to Fennekin who was attempting to stick its paw into the water only to recoil back.

"What's wrong, Fennekin?" Everlynn asked. "The water too cold?"

"Fen! Fen! Nekin!" Fennekin cried as she moved closer beside Everlynn.

Everlynn smiled and knelt down next to her Pokémon. "I'm sure it's just because you're a fire type."

Shinx dipped a paw into the lake, for a moment or two, but then turned to Everlynn and Fennekin and smiled.

"Shi! Shi!" Shinx smiled reassuringly, trying to tell the others that the water wasn't that cold.

"Hey Shinx, are you trying to say the water is okay?" Alex asked as he approached the group.

"Shinx." The Pokémon nodded before jumping feet first into the lake.

"Shinx!" Alex cried out and moved towards the edge of the lake.

A few seconds later, Shinx resurfaced with a smile on its face.

"Shinx! Shi!" Shinx cheered.

Alex sighed and knelt down near the edge of the lake. "Giving a warning first next time, alright buddy?"

Everlynn moved over next to him and looked out onto the lake.

"The water looks really clean and beautiful!" She smiled. "Good enough to take a swim." She looked over at Joseph, who was still reeling in fish. "Looks like we'll have plenty of time too!"

"You aren't worried about wild Pokémon?" Alex asked her.

"Nah we should be fine." Everlynn said as she removed her pack and then her jacket. She then started to lift up her shirt.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing!?" Alex exclaimed while standing up quickly.

"What?" Everlynn had stopped at the point where her bare stomach was visible. "Oh, I have my swimsuit on underneath my clothes."

"So you were planning on going swimming today?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"You bet ya!" Everlynn put her shirt down. "You think I was going to pass by this lake and not take a dip?"

Alex was even more confused. "How did you know we would even stop?"

She looked up, lost in thought, for a moment. "I don't know, just got lucky!" She laughed slightly. "Now, hurry up and let's get in!"

Everlynn lifted up her shirt, removing it to reveal a modest dark blue bikini top. She set her shirt down onto her pack and then reached down to unbutton her pants. Alex turned away from her, embarrassed, to look out onto the lake. Shinx had jumped back into the lake and Fennekin was sitting near the edge.

"Are you going to get in too?" Everlynn asked.

"I-I didn't bring any swim trunks." He replied.

"That's a shame." She replied as she walked past him to the edge of the lake. She was wearing a matching dark blue bottom half of the swimsuit, this one was modest as well. She looked back at him and smiled. "We could have had fun together!" She then turned and jumped into the lake.

She dove down and then returned to the surface a few seconds later. Alex walked a few feet back and set his pack down and started rummaging through its contents.

Shinx and Everlynn started chasing and splashing water on each other, Fennekin accidently got splashed, flinched back and then took off running to hide behind a nearby rock.

"Sorry Fennekin!" Everlynn called out after her Pokémon. "Didn't mean to splash you!"

"Fennekin…." The Pokémon peaked around the rock, a look of worry on its face.

"Watch out!" Alex called out as he was running towards the lake, dressed in only swim trunks.

He jumped in and dove into the water not too far from where Everlynn and Shinx were, splashing water all over them. This caused Everlynn to elicit a laugh as Alex surfaced near her.

"I thought you didn't have any swim trunks?" She smiled.

"Well, like I was told several dozen times leading up to this journey, always be prepared." He replied.

"Well let's see if you're prepared…for a race!" Everlynn started to swim rapidly around the edge of the lake. "First one to the end and back wins!"

"Hey! Wait!" It was too late, she was already swimming. Alex sighed and started to swim after her as fast as he could.

Joseph had watched the two as he fished; it had been a few minutes since he had caught a fish in a while.

"Those two are lucky there are only Magikarps in this lake." He thought to himself. "Could have been dangerous if there were Tentacool, Carvanha, or Clauncher in the lake."

Joseph felt a slight tugging at the reel; he stood up, tightly gripping the fishing rod.

"And what have we got here." He wondered out loud.

The other two were finishing their race.

"Hah! I win!" Everlynn cheered as she stopped at the spot they had started the race.

"Y-you're….quick…" Alex came to a stop a little bit behind her; he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hee! Just too quick for you!" She shot him a peace sign.

Alex sighed and gave her a half smile. Everlynn didn't even seem tired.

Shinx was now out of the water, shaking itself to dry off all its fur. Some of the drops of water splashed onto Fennekin, who was none too happy about that.

"Fen! Fennekin!" She cried out, annoyed with what Shinx had done.

"Shi! Shi! Shinx!" The lion cub Pokémon apologized.

The fishing line was getting pulled much harder now. Joseph's grip was tight on the fishing rod.

"Hey guys!" Joseph called out to his friends. "Got something big on the line, you two might want to get out of the water!"

Alex and Everlynn looked over at him.

"Could it be a Pokémon?" Everlynn asked as the two slowly swam towards the edge of the lake.

"Don't know, but it-" Joseph was cut off.

Water shot up as a giant serpent like Pokémon emerge from the water. This Pokémon was light blue with yellow underbelly. The Gyarados took everyone by surprise. Alex, Everlynn, Joseph, Fennekin, and Shinx all looked up at the Pokémon in shock.

"A Gyarados!?" Joseph exclaimed. "What is that doing here!?" Joseph turned to look at his friends. "Get out of the water now guys!"

Before anyone could react, the Gyarados fired a blast of pure energy into the ground near Joseph. He immediately ducked down to avoid the attack. Shinx and Fennekin were still frozen in fear.

"Guys! Out now!" Joseph called out as he stood back up with a Pokeball in hand.

Alex and Everlynn quickly resumed swimming towards the edge of the lake, but their sudden movement caught the attention of the water serpent Pokémon. The Gyarados turned its attention to the two swimmers and began readying another attack. Shinx started to run towards the edge of the lake, but Fennekin stopped him by biting onto his tail and holding him back.

"Watch out!" Joseph warned again.

Another Hyper Beam was fired; it missed Alex and Everlynn, but still impacted the ground and caused another explosion. This time Alex and Everlynn, were knocked further towards the center of the lake. Fennekin and Shinx were knocked back slightly. The Pokémon then turned towards Joseph once again. This time a massive blast of water was launched from its mouth, heading straight towards the young trainer. Joseph managed to get himself mostly out of the way of the Hydro Pump attack, but was still pushed away by the splash of the attack.

The sky started to darken over the lake. After being knocked back, Alex had managed to grab onto Everlynn to keep the two of them from being separated. Before he could ask her if she was okay, he noticed the darkening sky. A twister started to form over the lake, cause the water to spin with it, slowly at first, but growing more violently quickly.

"Hold on to me!" Alex shouted to Everlynn as the two of them were caught in the cyclone.

The two were pulled in to the cyclone and appeared to be pulled under the water, disappearing under its surface. Waves started to appear on the surface of the lake.

The Gyarados let out one last roar and turned its attention to Shinx and Fennekin. Fennekin ran closer to the edge while Shinx stayed a bit behind her.

"Fennekin! Fenn! Fennekin!" Fennekin shouted angrily at the Water type.

Gyarados roared at the fire Fox Pokémon and started to charge up another Hyper Beam.

Joseph had finally recovered from the Hydro Pump attack, he was up and to his feet in time to see the Hyper Beam attacking being charged and fired right at Fennekin.

"Fennekin!" He warned the Pokémon.

Fennekin froze as the bright, white, intimidating beam of destruction headed right for it. A few seconds before the attack hit, Shinx rushed forward and tackled Fennekin out of the path of the attack. Unfortunately, he fell short of dodging the attack as well. The Hyper Beam impacted and caused an explosion, catching Shinx in the initial attack and secondary explosion. The Electric lion cub was knocked into the air. Gyarados then brought its tail up out of the water and smacked it into Shinx, who was thrown back into the trees that were behind were the group had been resting.

They Cyclone still hadn't dissipated.

Joseph could only watch as the tiny Pokémon took attacks that could cause fatal injuries.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin cried out as it ran off to where Shinx had been knocked to.

"Dammit!" Joseph growled and then turned towards the Gyarados. "Alright Gyarados, that's enough!" Joseph still had a Pokeball in hand. "You hurt my friend's Pokémon and I don't know what you did to my friends." He activated the Pokeball and out appeared a familiar dark blue, frog like Pokémon. "But now, you're going down! Greninja go!"

"Ninja!" The Pokémon Knelt down and then jumped up, leaping straight towards the Serpent.

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Before you start leaving an angry review though, just stay calm and trust me on this one. The wait may not be a long as you think.**_

 _ **Once again thank you to Pokemon Trainer 77, The Darkness Knight, and FrozenHydra for their continued assistance!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**What's this? A another chapter a week after the last? That's right!**

 **Wish I could take credit and say that I wrote two chapters within a week of each other, but the truth is this chapter was suppose to be a part of Chapter 4 as well. I ended up cutting the chapter in half due to length and at the advice of my Beta Reader.**

 **Hope you guys aren't too mad...**

 **Also, this chapter is in no way Halloween related, it just so happen to be uploaded on Halloween.**

 **Anyway, my friends, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Man Vs Wild Pokémon**

Greninja slammed into Gyarados, moving incredibly fast and striking the Pokémon right in the side of the head. Greninja then pushed on of Gyarados and landed right next to Joseph. Gyarados had slightly flinched from the attack, but otherwise looked unhurt. Greninja had its arms crossed as it glared up at the Gyarados. Gyarados charged up another Hyper Beam and fired once again, directed at the two. Greninja, however, used Protect which shielded Greninja and Joseph from the attack.

"Good Job, Greninja." Joseph acknowledged his Pokémon. "Now finish this off."

Greninja sped forward, running at incredible speed. Gyarados went to slam its head down at Greninja, using Bite attack. The attack connected and Gyarados had bitten down on Greninja. Gyarados rose up to reveal a light green decoy doll that was in its mouth. Gyarados had fallen for Greninja's Substitute. Greninja appeared behind Gyarados, still in the air. Greninja brought its arms back, together by its side. Dark energy started to form into an orb. The frog Pokémon then brought the orb forward and a dark beam made of overlapping lines of darkness energy was fired towards the Gyarados. The Pokémon turned in time for the attack to impact its midsection. Gyarados was knocked down; its body crashing into the water, but its head came to a rest on land.

Greninja, once again, landed right next to its trainer.

After Gyarados had fainted the sky had cleared up and the cyclone had dissipated, causing the lake to return to a calm state.

"Good Job Greninja." Joseph nodded towards the Pokémon and then turned towards the fallen Gyarados.

He didn't waste a second; he pulled out another Pokeball from his pack and tossed it towards the fallen Pokémon. The shakes later and Joseph added the rampaging Gyarados to his collection. He picked up the new filled Pokeball at the edge of the lake.

"ALEX! EVERLYNN!" He called out as he looked out over the lake. "CAN YOU GUYS HEAR ME!?"

He quickly scanned over the lake, looking for any sign of his friends.

"Greninja, dive in and take a look for them." Joseph ordered.

The Pokémon nodded and then dove into the water. Joseph took another look over the lake, before remember that Shinx had taken a full Hyper Beam attack. He turned and ran over to the trees, constantly glancing around for a sign of the electric Pokémon or Fennekin, who had gone after Shinx.

"Shinx! Fennekin!" Joseph called.

He ran forward until he noticed the blue and black Pokémon lying against a tree, with Fennekin right next to him constantly nudging Shinx. Shinx remained motionless except for sporadic breathing.

"Fen! Fennekin! Kin?" Fennekin kept nudging Shinx.

Fennekin face was filled with sadness, when Shinx remained motionless

"Oh no!" Joseph ran towards the two, kneeling down right next to Shinx.

The Pokémon's eyes were closed and he was lying on his side, still breathing. Joseph looked over the Pokémon unsure of what to do. The only thing he could think of doing was taking Shinx to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Greninja had suddenly appeared next to Joseph. Fennekin was startled by the frog Pokémon's sudden appearance. Joseph turned and looked over at his Greninja.

"Anything?" He asked, the panic in his voice evident.

Greninja shook its head sadly.

"Dammit!" Joseph slammed his fist into the ground.

Joseph sighed and then he reached down and attempted to lift up Shinx into his arms. However, upon placing his hands underneath the Pokémon and lifting it up, Shinx facial expressions seem to tell a story of pain. Joseph relented momentarily, but then realized there wouldn't be an easier way to transport Shinx.

"Sorry Shinx, but I need to get you to a Pokémon Center and this is the easiest and fastest way." Joseph spoke to the injured Pokémon.

He lifted up Shinx and held the Pokémon close to his chest while standing up. Fennekin looked up at the two with worry in her eyes. Joseph noticed her and smiled down reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Fennekin." He replied to her. "Come on."

He started to move back to the main path, with Fennekin and Greninja keep pace. He started in a slow run.

"Greninja I need you to grab our packs and meet us in Santalune City, can you do that?" Joseph said more as an order.

The Pokémon nodded and then took off in a quick run back towards the lake. Joseph started in a run, heading towards the city that he could see in the distance.

…

It was raining. That was the first thing Alex had noticed as he regained consciousness, but did not open his eyes. The rain wasn't rough, but he could feel each cold droplet as it hit his upper body, he could also feel himself lying on the cold, wet ground. He shifted slightly and that's when he felt the pain. Sharp pains throughout his whole body, as if he was being stabbed by several knives. He also felt a strong stinging and throbbing pain on the right side of his head. He also felt like part of his head was wrapped in some bandage like material.

"Argh damn." Alex moaned in pained as he opened his eyes.

His first sight was that of several treetops, through which the sky was barely visible. Nighttime was about to settle in as the evening lights were starting to fade away. That's when he noticed that his vision seemed different like his vision was cut in half. The bandages, he remembered, were the cause.

He attempted to sit up and was once again met with pain throughout his body. He got slightly off the ground, when he heard a noise coming from his right.

"Relax." He heard a familiar voice, but it was slightly muffled due to his ear being covered by the bandages. "You have no idea what you survived."

"E-Ev-Everlynn?" He struggled with the words and tried to turn his head to where he heard her voice.

"Seriously, relax." She said once again.

Alex felt a hand gently on his chest, pushing him down and about hand on the top of his head also gently pushing him down. Everlynn finally came into view. She looked the worse for wear. She looked genuinely tired and had several scratches and scrapes on her face, neck, and upper body. Dried blood was underneath some of the cuts. She was still wearing her bathing suit from earlier.

"What…argh…what happened?" Alex asked. "Where are we?"

"Not sure." Everlynn looked around for a moment, before looking down at Alex. "I think when that Gyarados attacked we got swept up in one of its attacks." She was looking over him. "And we got tossed into this forest that was on the other side of the lake we were at."

Alex shifted slight once again, trying to bring up his arm. It felt stiff.

"You've been out for a few hours…seven I think." Everlynn grabbed ahold of his arm. "I….thought you might have been…. dead."

"What happened to me?" He finally spoke normally.

"I'm….not sure." She looked him in the eyes as she held his hand. "You look terrible though." She joked while smiling slightly.

The smile faded as a serious expression replaced it.

"Uhhh, I'm really not sure. When I came to, you were knocked out against a tree." She replied. "I was able to get to you, that's when I saw your injuries…." She paused and made an expression as if she was holding back tears. "You had a giant gash on the side of your head, another gash on your left leg and other miscellaneous cuts throughout your body. There was a lot of blood, but luckily I was able to patch you up, because somehow my pack had ended up nearby and I was able to get it."

"So compared to you….I must of looked like I pissed off a Scyther." Alex spoke. "…..How is it that your look relatively okay?"

"I'm not too sure." She let go of his hand and moved out of his vision, but she was still next to him. "I woke up in a tree, how I was unhurt and how I got down; well I'm not too sure myself. (I'm sure the writer doesn't even know, to be honest.) I, however, wasn't unscathed….My right leg is broken…I think. I can't really put any pressure on it without unbearable pain being shot through my body. It's impossible for me to stand on it."

"Everlynn…." Alex's voice filled with regret. "You're leg is broken and you were taking care of me? You should have been more worried about yourself!"

"I didn't really have a choice." Came the stern reply. "I had to make sure you lived. You did not look good at all."

Alex sighed, but did not say anything. The two of them remained quiet and the mood seemed to change to that of regret and almost hopelessness. And indiscernible amount of time passed. Night was starting to fall and it was starting to get cold, Alex was starting to shiver.

"Damn its cold." He replied.

"It is." Everlynn was shivering as well. "W-We don't have a change of clothes…My pack was soaked as well as everything else."

Alex was able to move a bit more freely now. He moved his head to the side and saw Everlynn's entire body. Her swimsuit was torn in some spots, but still clung to her body. The scratches and scrapes were less frequent on her lower body. Her Right leg was bandaged as well, somewhat hastily, but it seemed well enough. If her leg really was broken though, those bandages were not going to adequately protect her. Alex turned his head to look back up at the sky.

"I wish there was a warm bed nearby." Everlynn said almost as if she was thinking out loud. "There probably isn't anything nearby…. And we probably won't be able to move until sometime tomorrow and that's a big maybe."

"Then we should rest." Alex replied. "The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can get up and get moving."

Everlynn laughed slightly. "If you think you're going to be able to move by tomorrow morning, you're being incredibly optimistic."

"You said I should be able to move pain free by tomorrow?" Alex said in a slight accusing manner.

"I didn't say you'd be able to move pain free and I said it would be a maybe if you'd be able to move at all!" Everlynn replied at almost a yell.

The two fell silent and both and both looked away from each other. The silence lasted for a while; neither was able to tell how long. It had gotten colder and their shivering was more noticeable.

"We're going to freeze out here," Alex spoke. "Unless we do something about it."

"We're all out of options." Everlynn replied sorrowfully. "You can't move. Anything in my pack that could have helped us is even more soaked than we are….."

"B-body heat." Alex said a little louder than a whisper.

"What'd you say?" Everlynn asked.

"We could use each other's body heat to warm us up?" He still said quietly.

"Alex, I can't hear you." She moved a bit closer to him.

He turned and looked at her. "If we lie together, then we could use our body heat to keep warm….or at least try to."

Everlynn seemed to pause momentarily as she processed all the information. A few seconds passed and a deep blush developed on her cheeks.

"I-I-I mean…." She stammered. "It w-would h-help, but…..WHY ARE YOU THINKING OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW!?" She shouted.

"Quiet down!" Alex replied. "You'll startle the Wild Pokémon and I'm not the one thinking about stuff like that….pervert."

"Don't call me a pervert." She glared at him.

"There's not a lot we can do." He replied, looking away from her. "It's just to keep each other warm.

Everlynn was made incredibly uneasy by his suggestion and the fact that she felt like she was near freezing due to the cold. She huddled up, hugging her knees against her chest. Pretty soon the only light available was the moonlight that was slipping in through the trees and it was only getting colder.

Alex was shivering as well. He had his arms covering his bare upper torso to the best of their ability. They would surely freeze to death unless they did something quick, but he still couldn't move pain free. He placed his arms beside himself and attempted to sit up, with assistance from his arms.

"Don't do that! You'll only strain yourself, idiot." Everlynn's voice was filled with concern.

She moved over to him and placed a hand on his upper torso and lightly pushed down. Alex gave in and let himself go back to a lying position.

Alex's expression was one of frustration.

"Sitting here isn't doing us any good! We're wet and cold, we're injured on top of that!" He growled in frustration. "We could die out here…."

Everlynn pulled her hand away from him and placed her arms over her chest in a futile attempt to keep herself warm. As expected it didn't help whatsoever. The coldness of night wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Alex was now lying flat on his back with his eyes closed and his arms covering his bare chest.

Everlynn sighed and slowly slid closer to him to the point of where they were touching. Alex, taken by surprise, flinched away at the moment of touch.

"R-Relax…"Everlynn's voice was shaky. "It's j-just me."

Alex opened his eyes and looked over at her. Everlynn's expression was one of embarrassment.

"Don't get any weird ideas…." She said as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. "If we lie back to back we should be able to stay warm enough."

She laid down on her side next to him, her back turned to him.

"If you can, try to lie with your back to mine." She told him.

There was a few seconds of Alex shuffling around and eventually Everlynn felt his back against hers. The two of them laid in silence and eventually both managed to fall asleep.

…

It was a slow night at the Santalune Pokémon Center. The nurse who was manning the front desk had an expression of utter boredom on her face. She was slumped onto the front desk with her head resting in the palm of her hands.

"I really really hate the night shift…." She let out a yawn. "So boring…."

There were four other people and a Pokémon also in the Center. One, a woman with blue hair, was dressed in a police uniform; she was speaking to a man. This man had short, slightly spiky, black hair and he was wearing fancy looking clothes that included black pants, a dark green shirt, and an expensive looking black jacket over it.

Then there was another woman sitting with a young girl on a bench not too far from the man and the officer. This woman appeared slightly younger than the man, she had long black hair that went down to slightly past her thighs and she also had blue eyes. The woman was wearing dark blue business attire complete with a skirt. The young girl appeared to be only five or six, she had long black hair that was done up into twin tails. She also had light green eyes. She was wearing a beautiful, light blue and white floral print dress.

There was a lone Pokémon, lying at the young girl's feet. The Pokémon was mostly covered in black fur with some blue showing. It had the appearance of a lion and was looking around the Pokémon Center.

"There's really no need for you to escort us around, especially since it's this late." The man said to the officer.

"I-it's no problem sir." The officer shook her head. "It was just a precaution."

"We didn't want things getting too wild with you around, mister." The Nurse had overheard their conversation.

The man laughed slightly. "Doesn't seem like your night is lacking in excitement." He joked.

The Nurse slightly smiled, but before she could reply the entrance to the Pokémon Center slid open.

Joseph ran into the Center even before the door had fully opened. The injured Shinx was still in his arms; Fennekin was riding on his shoulder and Greninja following right behind him, carrying two packs that belonged to Joseph and Alex. Joseph's clothes were covered in grass and dirt stains.

The occupants of the Center were taken by surprised when Joseph ran in, but quickly returned to their previous activities. Joseph ran straight for the front desk.

"You're out late." The Nurse stood up straight as the Trainer skidded to a stop at the front desk.

Fennekin jumped off of Joseph's shoulder, landing on the desk. She looked over at Shinx with a worried expression. Greninja stopped and stood just by Joseph.

"This Shinx needs healing!" Joseph said with urgency while also trying to catch his breath.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The Nurse quickly moved around the desk to take the Shinx.

"My friends and I were attacked on Route 3 while we were resting near the lake." Joseph handed off Shinx to the Nurse. "There was a Gyarados in the lake….it attacked us while we were fishing." Joseph had an expression of anger and regret on his face.

"A-a Gy-Gyarados?!" The Nurse's face contorted to that of shock. "There are only supposed to be Magikarp and other fish in that lake!"

"There was a Gyarados!" Joseph almost shouted and his hands at his side formed fists. "It caused a massive storm over the lake! I defeated it and captured it, but my friends were swept up in the storm and now I can't find them!"

"Young man…" The officer approached Joseph. Joseph turned to look at her. "Relax. Come back with me to the station, we'll take your report and then send a search party out near morning."

"No!" Joseph shouted. "We need to go now! My friends could be hurt! If we wait until morning….they could be dead…"

"We have no idea where your friends could be at…searching the lake itself could take a while," The Officer said calmly.

"I'll go find them without anybody's help then!" Joseph started walking towards the PC.

"Hey kid!" A male voice suddenly called out.

Joseph turned to face the source of the voice. It was the man that had been talking to the officer.

"I'll help you find your friends." He said.

Joseph looked closely at the man's face; it only took a moment before Joseph knew who it was.

"It's you." He said. "I never expected to see you in a small town like this."

"A fan, huh?" The man smiled, but was somewhat embarrassed.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

The man's smile disappeared for a moment, but then returned with the embarrassment even more visible.

"Guess I let me fame get to me for a moment." The man laughed. "….But I'll still help you look for your friends."

"But sir!" The officer was surprised.

"You can't."

The woman, who was sitting with the young girl, was approaching them. The man turned to meet her.

"Sorry sir." The woman said in a business-like manner. "But you're supposed to be keeping a low profile, not diverging off on a rescue mission. Your wife hired me to make sure you stayed on task."

Joseph was slightly annoyed with all the talking, he needed to leave now.

"Come on, Akira." The man sighed. "Remember? Help those in need, save the world? Back when we were younger, we would be off helping at the mere mention of someone in trouble."

The woman, name Akira, paused for a moment.

"Relax, how tough could it really be? It's me after all." The man walked past her, patted her on the shoulder. "Just stay with Amelia."

The man continued walking towards the young girl and the Pokémon.

"Daddy?" What's happening?" The young girl ran over to man, who happened to be her father.

"Nothing sweetheart." The man lifted her up. "I just have some business to attend to, so I need you to be a good girl for me and stay here with Aunt Akira."

"Yes daddy!" The girl smiled as her father but her down and then she ran over and sat back down.

"Luxray!" The man called out.

The lion Pokémon stood up and stared at the man.

"Stay with Amelia." The man ordered.

Luxray, the lion Pokémon nodded. The man nodded back and then back to Joseph.

"Are you finished?" Joseph replied impatiently.

"For now." The man nodded.

"Let's go!" Joseph turned and ran out of the Pokémon Center.

The man followed after him with the Police Officer trailing right behind them.

…

As soon as it was bright enough to see, Alex and Everlynn were awake. They had woken up still together, but had ended up back to front and that had made the morning slightly awkward. They were slowly, and painfully, making their way in the direction they believed the lake to be. Alex was able to walk now, still struggling with the pain he was feeling in his chest. Everlynn's leg wasn't broken, but she couldn't be on it for too long. So she would lean against Alex and he would help her walk. They had been at this for an indiscernible amount of time.

"How certain are you that this is the direction of the lake?" Alex asked, slightly wincing from pain every now and then.

"Enough to will myself to keep going." Everlynn replied. "You'll just have to trust me…we survived the night didn't we?"

"Yes we did. How did we manage to stay warm?"

"I sense deus ex machina at work."

It was just about early morning and the Wild Pokémon could be hear moving on and about with their days as they left the two trainers alone.

"We're just lucky that the Wild Pokémon aren't bothering us too much." Alex pointed out.

Everlynn nearly lost her balance and almost fell. Alex yelped in pain and accidently let Everlynn go and she landed on her butt.

"Ah!" She cried out in momentary pain. "W-Why'd you let me fall!?"

Alex was leaning up against a tree, clenching his side. "Not my fault! When you lost your balance you accidently elbowed me in the ribs and the following pain caused me to drop you."

"J-Just help me up please?" She held up her arms.

Alex grabbed her arms and did his best to pull her up. He was successful, but she ended up falling into his arms, which he had wrapped around her and it looked as if they were hugging. They stayed like that for a bit.

"You're hurting my ribs." Alex finally spoke up.

"S-Sorry." Everlynn pulled away, doing her best to keep her weight off her injured leg.

"I-Its fine." Alex replied as he turned to look out to survey the land.

Everlynn rested against a tree while Alex looked around. The two failed to notice a small group of black and gray wolf like Pokémon approach them.

Alex was looking the opposite direction the Pokémon approached from. Everlynn, however, saw that when they had neared them. She froze from fear.

"A-a-a-al-Alex." She said, stuttering from fear.

"Yeah?" He turned around and then froze when he spotted the four Pokémon.

The Pokémon that had approached them mostly had short gray fur, but there was strips of thick black fur along its back and black fur on the bottom half of its four legs. The Pokémon growled at them and surrounded them in a half circle, forcing the two trainers to back up against a tree.

"M-Mightyena!" Alex gasped from fear.

"Alex! What do we do!?" Everlynn had moved her pack in front of her to protect her.

"We…we…we…" Alex was at a loss.

The four Mightyena advanced slowly on the two trainers.

There was a loud cry in the air and Alex looked up to see an eagle like Pokémon circling above them. A Braviary.

The Mightyena in front lowered itself to the ground and then jumped forward at Everlynn. She cried out and raised up her pack to protect her, but Alex moved in front of her to shield her. However, the Mightyena bit into his arm, drawing blood and causing him to scream out in pain. The Mightyena then pulled him to the ground, forcing Alex to land on his knees. The Pokémon let go and backed up a bit, with the other Mightyena moving around it.

"Alex!" Everlynn cried out in horror.

Alex was grimacing in pain and clutching his bleeding wound.

"Alex!" She called out again.

"I'm okay!" He replied through gritted teeth. "Just stay back!"

All four of the Mightyena's took a crouching position as if they were going to attack all at once. Alex glared at them and braced himself for the impending attack.

Suddenly a blanket was tossed at the head Mightyena, covering it and disorienting it as it tried to shake off the blanket. The other Mightyena were surprised and distracted as well. Everlynn was reaching into her pack, tossing whatever she could hold at the attacking Pokémon, miscellaneous clothing, tools, and cooking utensils.

The Mightyena were backing up from the barrage. Two of the Mightyena pulled the blanket off the covered Pokémon.

Everlynn had moved in front of Alex, she was crouching down protectively in front of him, despite the pain she felt.

"G-Get away from him!" She cried out while holding a small knife tightly in her hand.

She glared at the Pokémon, who glared back and seemed even angrier now. The Mightyena that had been covered with the blanket suddenly moved forward, set on attacking Everlynn.

It jumped up in the air, but as it did a blast of water knocked it out of the air and away. The other three Mightyena were taken by surprised. Everlynn looked in the direction that the attack had come from; she could see a Greninja leaping from the tree branches quickly advancing towards the confused Pokémon.

The Braviary that was in the sky had dived down and grabbed one of the Mightyena with its talons, grabbing the thick black fur, the Mightyena was carried and slammed into a tree. Greninja jumped out of the tree with two water blades formed. It landed and then sped forward in a blink of an eye, striking the Pokémon and then appearing behind them. Both of the Pokémon fell to the ground fainted. Greninja dissipated its water blades and relaxed and looked over at Everlynn and slowly approached them. Everlynn knew who the Greninja belonged to. The Braviary landed next to Greninja.

"Everlynn! Alex!" A familiar voice called out.

Everlynn looked over and could see two figures running towards them. When she recognized one as Joseph, she was almost relieved to tears.

"Alex…we're saved…" She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

When no reply came, she turned around only to see Alex still clutching his injured arm.

"Th…that's good…" Alex said before falling to the ground from exhaustion and blood loss.

"Alex? Alex!?" Everlynn cried out.

The last thing he saw was Everlynn's worried face.

 _ **Sorry for another cliffhanger! Its just how some of these chapters end, ya know?**_

 _ **For the next update, well don't expect it anytime soon. I started on Chapter 6, but its slow going. I've been busy, but I'm really trying to write when I get the opportunity.**_

 ** _Leave a review if you want, those really make my day!_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the rest of your day/night!_**


End file.
